


Alone No More

by WriterofGotham



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce has issusues, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Longest thing I've written, Much wow lots of amaze, Sadder than I thought it was going to be, Tim and Jason are like brothers, Tim becomes Robin, this is au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: When by chance Tim gets some help from Alfred things start to look up for him, until the Joker had to mess it all up and kill Jason. He's convinced Bruce he needs him as Robin. So he sets out to be a good Robin, like his almost brother and closest friend Jason.





	1. Chapter 1

Tim Drake breathed in short pained breaths. The fall down the steps made his small body ache, especially his arm which, now was dangling at his side at an odd angle. It didn't take a genius to know it was broken. Unfortunately, for the nine-year his parents were gone a trip, the housekeeper had to leave because her mother had a stroke.

A thought struck him. Batman! Of course, he helped people maybe, well maybe he would help him. It was early morning he hoped he would be awake. Internally he battled with himself. Bruce Wayne was a busy man even when he wasn't Batman he had to take care of Jason Todd and Dick Grayson. Then again he was his neighbor perhaps he could just drop him off at the hospital and leave. Tim couldn't think of anyone else and the storm knocked out the phone. Which caused the power to be out, which caused him to miss the step, which made him break his arm.

"I'm going to walk over to the manor and ask for help. I can do this. Not cry. Yes, he wouldn't cry because Robin had been hurt plenty he never cried." Tim thought to himself. He got up and fumbling a little through the dark house. The long walk down the Drakes driveway then the half mile to Wayne Manor. He felt small in front of the large oak door. His arm had pain snaking through it, he knocked on the door.

"Hello." A balding tall man said when he answered the door. "Oh, dear what happen to your arm?"  
"I am sorry to bother you sir, but with the storm and everything the phone is out and my parents are out of town. I accidentally broke my arm falling down the stairs. I need help." The elderly gentleman ushered him into the house.

"Where are your parents? How can I get a hold of them?"

"My name is Tim Drake I live up on the hill, my parents are in Ghana, no phone number." Alfred looked at him "I will take care of you Master Timothy, the roads are too bad to drive so I'll have tend to it for now." He left for a minute, returning with bandages and pain reliever. He made Tim take the pain reliever then started to correct the arm and wrap it.

"It will need to be checked by a doctor. The storm will delay it some, but I was in Her Majesty's Army I picked up on first aid." Tim nodded his head. He believed Alfred knew all about injuries he lived with Batman and Robin.

Alfred was dismayed at how the small boy didn't seem like he was hurting him he'd set enough bones to know that they hurt the pain reliever he'd given him hadn't had a chance to set in.

"How old are you, Master Timothy?" Alfred asked.

" Mr. Pennyworth, I am nine and a half." Tim seemed like he wanted to say more, but held back. Alfred picked up on it.

"Do you like school?" Alfred asked trying to get him to open up.

The little boy's eyes lit up, "I love school, I am a grade ahead, I'm good math and science, English is hard, but I can figure it out." He was excited and started telling Alfred all about his school and teachers after he was done he looked crestfallen.

"I am sorry for talking so much, Mr. Pennyworth I just got carried away." Alfred finished wrapping up his broken arm. He looked at the small boy and said, "I enjoyed the conversion. Master Timothy and you may call me Alfred. Do you want some cookies?"

Tim smiled and shyly said, "If you're sure that it's not a problem, Alfred."

"Come, Master Timothy." He led the way to the kitchen. Alfred sat out a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Wow, these cookies are great! Where did you buy them?" Tim asked excitedly.

"Thank you for the compliment, I made them."

Tim ate another them said, "I tried making cookies before, but I made a huge mess it took me forever to clean it. After that Mother and Father told me not to do anything like that. So if I've been good sometimes they bring me cookies from Bruncuts Bakery after they come home from a dig."

"Do you want to stay with us, just for tonight that way I can keep an eye on your arm?" Alfred wanted to make sure that it didn't get infected, but the other reason was Alfred didn't want him to be alone in that big, old, and empty house. He was just nine he didn't have anyone to look after him. Jason and Bruce would understand. They wanted to protect the innocent Tim was innocent.

Bruce did understand and Jason was reminded that Tim was a guest.  
Alfred was surprised at how Tim acted when Bruce and Jason came in the room it was like they were his hero's, which couldn't be possible no one knew Batman and Robins IDs.

Alfred drove Tim to Leslie Thompkins clinic to get his arm in a cast the next day. Alfred puzzled over the boy's independence even with his arm he thought that he should make his own breakfast. The child argued he wouldn't be a good guest if Alfred made him an egg. Alfred wondered about his parents who would raise their child that frying an egg would be a problem. Right now he was sitting with him in the waiting room of Leslie's clinic Tim sat up straight and was quiet, unlike Dick and Jason ever were, he spoke when spoken to and was polite. When they were called back Leslie had an X-ray made of his arm, his back and chest had many bruises from, what she hoped was falling down the stairs.

The X-ray showed that his arm was broken in two places. Leslie looked at the small nine-year-old with ebony hair and angel blue eyes. "Tim, it looks like your arm is broken in two places, unfortunately, how it's broken it will need surgery. Are your parents where they could come so you won't be alone? After the surgery is over someone will need to monitor you for a few days."

Tim had hoped a simple cast and then he could go home, surgery and someone to stay with him? He was nine years old he could stay by himself usually, the housekeeper wasn't coming back anytime soon.

"No, Doctor Thompkins my parents are gone for another two months at least, and the housekeeper's mother had a stroke. I am sure I can take care of myself."

Alfred's heart broke a little. "He can stay at Wayne Manor." Tim looked at the butler as if he expected him to say something like "just joking". No one willing wanted him with them. It was strange and Tim wanted to ask why, but he didn't want Alfred to take it back.

Leslie took Tim into surgery it lasted for hours, afterward Tim was out of it and slept on the way to the manor. Alfred carried him in and tucked him in a spare bedroom to sleep off the rest of anesthesia.

Alfred called Jason, "Master Jason I need you to watch Master Timothy, he is still sleepy from the anesthetic, be there when he wakes so he knows where he is.""Sure, I'll do it, but can I have extra cookies?" Jason asked.

"After dinner you may." Jason walked into his room to get a book then sat with the sleeping boy.  
Alfred prepared a supper while Bruce was done in the cave working a case. Alfred had a case for him called "We Didn't Even Notice Child Neglect in Our Neighbors" it made the English man's blood boil.  
Tim woke up shortly before dinner. Looking around at the room and then Jason he asked, "Where am I?"

"It's o.k. kid, you're at Wayne manor remember you had to have surgery on your arm?" Jason told him quickly.

Tim looked surprised and happy. His arm was numb and if it wasn't he was positive it would be unbearable he was safe, so he fell back asleep.

In two weeks his parents came back unexpectedly.

" Mr. Wayne, thank you so much for taking care of our Timmy." Janet cooed. Tim hated being called "Timmy". His father, Jack shook Mr. Wayne's hand they talked for a few minutes then left. Tim knew what was coming.

When they got to Drake manor as soon as they walked through the door Jack grabbed him by his shoulders and yelled, "Of all people you begged for help from Bruce freaking Wayne. Do you even realize how you made your mother and I look?!" He shook Tim and continued, "If only we could have had a good child, not one that makes us always look bad in public. Just go to your room and don't come down for supper. Timothy, try to be good for once! Just.. just go I don't want to look at you anymore!"

In his room Tim tried to read, but all he could think of was how Mr. Wayne treated Jason as Jason, not Robin. Putting his hand on his shoulder. Smiling at him well, Jason earned his love perhaps he needed to try harder than he too would be loved. Tim was determined to not be such a dissapointment, he could try to be like Robin. He had seen Jason mess up and instead of yelling; Bruce let it go. It had shocked him, but Tim was always being surprised when he had stayed with at Wayne Manor. Alfred made delicious meals he didn't have to, Bruce laughed when Jason did silly things instead of reprimanding him, and he never laid a finger on him even when he broke a whole quart of milk. Alfred listened to him when he talked he didn't brush him off or change the topic, and he and Jason played chess no one played chess with him he had read so many books without ever playing the game. It was a good strange. 

His parents left in a week a new site he was left all alone again. He had happy memories and soon he would be better so he could take pictures of Batman and Robin soon. Nights gave him the joy that the daytime never could compete with.

Leslie had set up an appointment for him in a month, in a day he would have to get there. His parents made it clear that asking for help was wrong so when it was time he called a cab. At the clinic he signed in and waited to be called back.

Leslie was taken back when the tiny boy showed up alone it wasn't right. She checked his arm then left the room. "I'll be right back Tim." She promised.

In the break room Leslie called Bruce. "Hey, Bruce, Tim, the boy Alfred brought in a month ago, where are his parents? I have him at the clinic by himself."

Bruce was taken back. "His parents came and got him two weeks ago. I thought that they took him on the trip they went on."

"Bruce he shouldn't be alone. He's just a kid." Leslie sighed. If the Drakes where here she would give them a piece of her mind.

"I'll send Alfred to pick him up he'll stay with us." Bruce promptly hung up.

Leslie knew the drive from the manor to the clinic would be twenty minutes. She went back in the room where she left Tim thinking about how to tell him about Alfred coming to get him.

"Honey, are you alone? Is someone living with you?" she asked gently.

His eyes went big and said, "I am alone, but I take care of myself just fine. My parents know this they trust me. I don't bother anyone, it's fine, really."

Leslie restrained from sighing, "Tim, your only nine, you have a broken arm you need someone to look out for you. I called Bruce Wayne he's sent Alfred to pick you up. No arguing."

The drive to the manor seemed to take forever to Tim he kept thinking about what his father had said, he hated when he pushed and tossed him against the wall. He was always in the way, Mr. Wayne would get tired of him.

Alfred noticed how quiet he was. When they went to pick up some of Tim's clothes in Drake manor. Tim was quiet and showed Alfred his room. Tim pulled out a little bag and tried to fold the clothes. Alfred shook his head, "I will fold them I don't have a broken arm." Reluctantly, Tim sat on the bed and watched Alfred fold his clothes.

"Do you need to take anything else?" Alfred asked, as Tim carefully took out his camera out from under his bed and took the strap and placed around his neck.

"I'm ready." Alfred would have liked it better if he didn't say it like a man ready for the gallows.

"Master Bruce called your parents they know that you are going to stay with us. Jason is quite excited to have someone his own age to play with."

Tim decided that maybe, maybe it would be fine for him to stay there. Just for a while he wouldn't get attached. 

People that Tim got attached to tended to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude, you're back! This is awesome! Bruce just got me a new video game, two players how about it? " Jason said. As soon as Tim and Alfred walked through to door to Wayne Manor.

"As soon as I put up my clothes in the guest room. Which game is it?" Tim replied. Jason took Tim's bag from Alfred and both boys walked up the stairs.

"It is so great it's a racing game, Bruce doesn't like me playing violent games." Jason rolled his eyes when he said "violent". Tim thought it was funny Jason beat up criminals as Robin.

When Jason paused in between talking about the video game Tim asked, "I thought Mr. Wayne adopted Dick Grayson, does he not live here?"

Jason opened the guest room door and waited a second before saying, "He lives in Bludhaven, got a job on the BCPD. He's the best officer there. Kicks bad guys butt's all the time. He comes over sometimes, not too often."

"It must be great to have an older brother." Tim said, he'd wanted to ask where Dick was the last time he stayed with them but didn't muster the courage. Nightwing had a day job as a police officer, which made him even cooler in Tim's eyes.

They made short work of putting up the clothes and Tim carefully laid his camera on the night stand beside his bed.

"Thanks for helping me Jason."

"No problem, I'll race you to the media room." Jason ran out of the room shrieking like a wild animal. Tim was slightly taken back but chased after him. Jason won he had longer legs and Tim was very careful running down the stairs with his cast. He didn't want a matching one on the other arm.

After an hour of playing Alfred peeked in at the boys, both of them concentrating on the TV screen trying to beat the other. Alfred never realized how much he like Gotham springs especially, the storms if that's what it took to meet the lonely nine-year-old.

Alfred announced, "If either of you are hungry I have cookies and milk in the kitchen."

In a flash Jason paused the game, he and Tim raced to the kitchen. Alfred had plates and cups set out as they ate Alfred told a story of when he was in the army. All the while Tim thought of how he couldn't get attached. If they ever decided they didn't want him anymore, it would hurt too much to leave. He loved Alfred's stories and two-player video games, but he wouldn't get used to it. He would enjoy it while it lasted, however long that was.

After the snack Tim offered to clean up the dishes.

"Master Timothy, I am will put them in the dishwasher, you are a guest, not a slave. The offer is appreciated" Alfred added kindly.

"Come on, let's finish playing the game I was about to win." Jason grabbed his good arm and pulled him to the media room.

They played until Bruce came home from WE.

At dinner Bruce sat at the head of the table with Tim on the right and Jason on the left. Bruce listened as Jason went on about his day.

"Bruce, at first it was boring I just read, till Alfred came home with Tim, we played for so long and Dick is never going to beat either of our high scores." Jason laughed as he imagined Dick's face realizing he would have to admit Jason was a better gamer. Bruce smiled also.

"A deal I have been working on for months fell through today. Since tomorrow is Saturday why don't we celebrate by going to the Gotham Zoo? They have a new exhibit of pandas." Bruce was glad it was pandas, he still inwardly shuddered remembering the time Catwoman tried to steal the leopard.

"The zoo, wow." Jason said sarcastically. Inwardly he had wanted to go for a while.  
"Do you want to go, Tim?" Bruce looked at him as he asked him.

Tim remembered the last time he got taken somewhere special. He still had nightmares about the circus, but the zoo and the circus were different he knew that.

"I love pandas." Tim said instead of explaining.

"Alfred told me you have to wear the cast for at least two more weeks. Did Leslie say anything about physical therapy?" Bruce said changing the subject.

"Doctor Thompkins didn't mention it, but I did a little research, for my age and how it was broken it most likely will be required."

After supper Bruce watched Jason and Tim play the game, playing a round or two. At 11:00 pm on the dot Tim announced, "I am going to bed. Goodnight Mr. Wayne. Goodnight Jason, we'll play more tomorrow, right?"

"Sure thing. 'Night Tim."

When he left the room and Bruce heard the door shut. Bruce told Jason, "Get ready for patrol."

Patrol was quiet for the most part, Killer Croc decided to wreak havoc on the docks. Batman and Robin subdued him, it took a few hours and left both of them longing for sleep and a hot shower. Alfred greeted them when they returned to the manor.

"How was patrol?"  
"Not bad, Killer Croc is off the streets again. No injuries to report thankfully. Go ahead and hit the showers, Jason."

Alfred turned to leave, paused then said to Bruce, "Master Bruce, remember that you promised Jason and Tim that you would take them to the zoo. I do not believe they would want you to be too tired to take them."

"I'll go to bed after typing this report. I won't disappoint them. Alfred, how long do you think Tim was left alone?"

"I don't know, he's a sweet boy, he's almost too polite." Alfred mused.

Tim went to bed that night and instead of sleeping, which he was too keyed up for he read. Wayne Manor had a larger library than Drake manor. Alfred had let him pick out a few books to bring to the guest room he was staying in. The Hiding Place, The Outsiders, and The Silmarillion books that he'd heard of, but never had them to read. He started to read The Outsiders, it was easy to read so he read till Ponyboy and Johnny were taking refuge in Windrixville. The book fell on his face and light snores could be heard.

Hearing the floor board's creak, Tim woke up around 3:30 am. Jason must be going to bed he thought. Living, no temporarily staying at Wayne Manor was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He smiled as he placed the book off his face and beside his camera on the nightstand. If he was good, maybe they wouldn't get tired of him or he could delay them sending him back to his house.

That morning Bruce woke up sore, but happy he was going to do something fun with his son and Tim. Then tonight he would take down gunrunners with Green Arrow and Speedy. Starling and Gotham had been plagued with the same gunrunner for the last time if they had anything to do with it.

Tim had been awake for an hour or so, he read instead of waking up anyone. Tim smelled something good hot pancakes and sausage. Alfred must be up he surmised. He carefully pulled off his pajama top and bottom folding it beside his, no the guest room's pillow. He checked his cast and the fading bruises on his shoulders. Then he dressed in sensible clothes and walked down to the kitchen.

"Master Timothy, good morning. Did you sleep well?" Alfred greeted.

"I slept well. Thank you for lending me the books last night." Tim replied.  
Bruce walked in the kitchen alongside a sleepy-eyed Jason.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne, good morning Jason." Tim said.

"Good morning, Tim." Bruce replied while Jason just nodded towards him.

Alfred had made heaping piles of pancakes and sausages with orange juice and coffee. As they ate Bruce told the boys about the zoo. Jason had been once, and Tim hadn't ever gone, Bruce knew it was going to be a good day.

They started out as soon as breakfast was over. Bruce got the Mustang for them all to ride in. The trip was enjoyable and the zoo was unlike any other place Tim had ever been. Mr. Wayne had bought cotton candy for Jason and him, they ate it as they stared at lions, zebras and pandas. It was sticky and tasted like sugar in a good way.

Tim decided the zoo was his favorite place besides Wayne Manor. They stayed for hours after they left Jason begged to go to Panda Express. Bruce smiled at Jason's puppy eyes and laughed when he said, "I always loved it when I had enough money to go there I must have stolen a hundred tires for chow mien, orange chicken, and an egg roll." Tim knew that Jason had lived on the streets and laughed with Bruce.

At Panda Express he remembered all the books he had read on the Japanese and Chinese way of eating, in the end, he decided whatever Jason got would be good. After Bruce ordered and the food was ready, Bruce set the tray down and they dug in. Tim had never tried Asian food it was great, egg rolls and plum sauce was the best thing he'd ate besides Alfred's cooking.

Jason and Bruce looked at Tim eating egg rolls in plum sauce. Bruce gave him a look right before Jason was going to tell him "No one eats plum sauce on egg rolls." Jason looked at Bruce dropped it. Jason and Bruce tried dipping their egg roll in plum sauce. It was surprisingly, pretty good.

At the Manor Alfred heard all about their trip to the zoo and Panda Express.

"Alfred the lion keeper signed my cast!"

"Bruce got us cotton candy and Tim had never tried it before."

"The pandas were dull they ate bamboo."  
"The hyenas were nothing." Compared to the Jokers Jason thought.

"Egg rolls are really, really good."

Alfred smiled, "I'm glad you had a good time."

"It was the best day of my life." Tim replied gravely.

Jason didn't know what to say, it had been a great day, but best? He was going to make sure Tim had better days than that. He began to wonder if his parents were worse than Tim's parents, Janet and Jack had never liked him or Dick, did they even love Tim? He thought about enlisting Dicks help he made sure he'd had plenty of fun with him. Dick could make anyone smile he would have to call him. He would mention it to Bruce.

It had been the best day, Tim had ever had the zoo was fantastic, Bruce was so, so nice to him, it almost made it feel like a part of his family. He knew he wasn't, and it was useless to dream that they would want him. Tim noticed that Bruce had been texting someone in the last few minutes, and glancing towards Jason. He concluded that something special was going tonight, he didn't want to delay Batman and Robin from protecting the innocent and taking bad guys off the street. It was only 10:30, but it had been a full day, he hoped Jason and Bruce weren't too tired from taking him to the zoo. Tim would feel awful if either of them got hurt because they were tired.

"I think I'm going to go to bed. Thank you, Mr. Wayne, for taking me to Gotham Zoo and Panda Express I enjoyed both a lot. Good night, Alfred, Mr. Wayne, Jason." Tim said his little speech before anyone could say anything and scurried up the stairs to the guest room. He read, he finished The Outsiders and started reading The Hiding Place. Tim fell asleep shortly after starting his new book. He was tired and had so many great new memories to cherish.

Bruce and Jason exchanged looks after Tim left. "It's creepy how he always leaves right when I'm about to make an excuse for us to go on patrol. Almost like he knows, but that is impossible." Bruce stated.

Jason shrugged, "Maybe he just has good timing. Come on don't want to let old Ollie down." He said sarcastically.

Bruce and Jason were soon suited up and waiting for Green Arrow and Speedy at the agreed roof top. A minute after arriving Green Arrow sailed to the roof on a line connected to an arrow.

"Batman, Robin." He greeted.

"G.A. where is Speedy?" Robin asked.

"Well, he's going by Red Arrow now, I don't know he is." Green Arrow said rather sadly. Jason's face fell a little.

Batman changed the subject, "Green Arrow, I investigated and found that the gunrunners have been using that warehouse," He paused as he pointed to the building beside them. "To supply guns to both Gotham and Star City. If we can get the leader or leads on him we can shut it down permanently. GCPD will confiscate the guns taking them off the streets."

Green Arrow nodded. "How many hoods?"

"Last time I check twenty-five." Batman answered.

"Good, I want to kick in some teeth." G.A replied.

Green Arrow took the roof entering via the skylight, as Batman took the back and Robin was at the front doors. Entering at the same time and knocking out the lights, confusion played to their favor with their masks turned on to night vison. The fight was short lived with the hoods, some of them took out each other because they couldn't see.

Luckily, the leader was there, he had been afraid his number two had been skimming profits. The GCPD arrived when they had tied all the bad guys up with zip ties.

Gordon looked at Green Arrow and then at Batman, "Thought you didn't like another mask's in "your" city."

"I make exceptions." Batman replied curtly, as Green Arrow laughed.

They left the scene to go to their homes.

"See you later Bats." Green Arrow said.

"Bye, see you next time I sneak to a Justice League meeting." Jason said and Batman shook his head, Jason thought he was sneaking, but he let him come. It was good practice to know what was going on in the League.

It was late as they pulled into the Batcave. Jason pulled off his gantlets as he started talking to Bruce, "Tim said today was the best day ever. The zoo and Panda Express that's a little sad I mean it was great, but best?"

"I don't think his parents have taken him many places, and they don't seem to be around a lot." Bruce said.

"You know who would be perfect to cheer him up and make plenty of best days with?"

"Let me guess, "Mr. I want to be my own man, leave me alone. Dick Grayson." I don't know if he would come or not. He's working fulltime and being Nightwing."

"Can you imagine all the fun we'd have with Timmy? Even with me he's reserved, you especially. Just call and see he would come for a few hours tomorrow. Dick will see Tim and realize that he is acting like a jerk. He'll come around more often and you and he will have a better relationship." Jason hoped that worked, he had discussed it with Alfred and they both thought it would be a great way for Tim to open up to them more.

"No promises, but I will leave a message for him. Even if he doesn't come will still do something with Tim."

"Just say Alfred's making cookies and he'll come." Jason replied.

Tim woke up with sunlight streaming in on him. He got up folding, his pajamas and redressing being mindful of his cast. He walked down to the kitchen and was surprised to see the Dick Grayson, last of the flying Graysons Nightwing in the kitchen beside Alfred eating raw cookie dough. He was overwhelmed, and it took a second for him to realize that Dick Grayson was speaking to him.

"W what?" Tim managed to finally say.

"Good morning, kid want some cookie dough?" Dick Grayson was speaking to him. If had died right then Tim would have died happy.

" Uh, good morning. Eating raw cookie dough can make you sick, I once ate it and got sick off of it for three days, I never want to eat it again. You're really cool, I saw you in the circus. I still have the picture of you hugging me with your parents before your performance. That was my first hug. I shouldn't have mentioned your parents. I'm sorry, it's just you're the Dick Grayson, last of the flying Graysons' and Ni." He stopped short of saying Nightwing, he blushed bright red. "Sorry for babbling."

Alfred saw how bright red his cheeks were. "I believe that's the most I've ever heard you say."

Dick wondered which performance he saw he looked too young to remember if had gone his circus days were years ago. Dick was a very touchy person he needed to hug people.

"First hug, how old were you?"

"Three."

"Come here, people need hugs." Dick set the cookie dough and wrapped Tim in a bear hug. Jason and Bruce walked in the kitchen to see Dick's display of hugging Tim.

"I told you it was a good idea." Jason told Bruce.

After a few minutes Dick let Tim go of the hug. "How do you remember if you were three? I don't think I remember what I had for breakfast yesterday."

"I've always had a good memory, I can read something and tell it back verbatim." Tim replied.

"Wow, kid. Was it the last performance?" Dick asked. Tim thought how much Dick looked like his father as held in a shudder he still had nightmares of the acrobats falling that night.

"Yes."

"Breakfast is done." Alfred set out eggs, bacon, and orange slices with milk and coffee.

As they ate, Dick told stories of being a cop in Bludhaven. Bruce still wasn't happy with him using a fake ID to join. He knew he was careful as Nightwing, for all of their past fighting he never loved him any less. He was his son, he just wanted him safe.

After breakfast Bruce and Dick talked, while Jason and Tim had a rematch in the racing video game. "Bruce did you know he got his first hug at three? Where did you adopt him from?"

"You got my message about coming here. Well, he's the reason, I took Jason and him to the zoo and Panda Express and he said it was the best day ever." Bruce sighed and continued, "He's not mine, his parents are Jack and Janet Drake. He was alone and broke his arm when the storm hit weeks ago. He stayed with us for two weeks and then his parents for a week they left him alone, Leslie called us when he showed up alone at her clinic."

"Man, Bruce that's awful."

"We were hoping you can help cheer him up, get him to open up." Bruce said.

"I'll try. He seemed think I'm awesome that might help."

That say they did regular family things they play bored games and Dick gave Jason and Tim so many hugs. Tim had so much fun, He wondered if that was what families really did. He didn't ask, he just enjoyed it. He hoped that this wouldn't be the last time they played Life or Ticket to Ride while eating cookies. Alfred refilled his glass of milk so many times, his arm would have to heal.  
Bruce found after a short time with Tim he wished he could keep him forever.

Meanwhile in Chile, on an archology dig Janet and Jack were discussing their son.  
"It was wonderful of Bruce Wayne to watch Tim while we are gone. I was glad I got the call." Janet said as she dusted off a piece of pottery. Jack wished he answered he would have told Wayne no.

Jack scowled, "Wouldn't need to if the stupid housekeeper hadn't quit. I don't know what Bruce wants with him. Tim is such an odd child. Sometimes I have no clue what he's talking about one minute it's the news the next, if I think the multiverse is real. Where does he come up with this nonsense?" Jack wondered why he couldn't have a normal son. Who thought about a multiverse theory much less as a kid?  
"He's just a early bloomer, I don't know. He sometimes so smart I forget he's only eight." Neither Jack nor Janet caught her mistake they didn't know how old their son was. They hadn't planned on children and they hadn't really knew what to do with him.

"We should bring him something home a nice this time, maybe some books he reads everything." Janet mused. She might look in a book store and get some kid books for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Panda's and Panda Express.


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks went by Dick came by more often. Bruce and Dick's relationship did improve, Tim opened up more to them. Tim's cast came off things were good at Wayne Manor, for the most part.

Tim had more nightmares than usual, he would wake up in a cold sweat and remember every detail. It would start out happy, he was at the circus, and his parents weren't fighting for once. Getting hugged by Dick and then under the tent, the wires slightly creaking. John Grayson falling with Mary Grayson, still holding his wrists, Dick climbing down from the crow's nest crying as if he'd never stop. He wondered if he had them more often because Dick looked so much like his father.

He had done research and found that if you fell asleep, and were warm, you were less inclined to have nightmares. Tim found it helped a little, he was glad he hadn't woke up anyone. Once he had woke up screaming, but Bruce and Jason were on patrol and Alfred was in the cave. So his scream remained unheard. He liked to read after a nightmare, Alfred let him visit the library and take out all the books he could read, so that was good he thought.

Bruce noticed that Tim seemed tired a lot lately, He wondered if need to go to bed earlier. He seemed normal enough, but at breakfast he yawn four times. Last night coming home after patrol the light in his room was still on. Bruce wondered what he was doing.

"Tim, are getting enough sleep?" Bruce asked after breakfast.

"I think so. I'm just a little sleepy this morning, that's all." He replied, he hoped he would let it drop.

"Are you having any nightmares? Do you feel sick anything like that?" Bruce placed his large hand on Tim's forehead.

 

"I have had a few nightmares, but I am fine." He want to lie, but surely Batman could tell if was lying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce looked at his small blue eyes as they filled with wonder. Whenever Tim was at Drake Manor no one cared if he had a nightmare. His parents were gone and the housekeeper didn't care. It was so strange that someone cared. He wondered, why telling someone would help? Bruce pointed to a sofa and they sat down.

"Mr. Wayne why would telling you help?" He fidgeted with his hands as he asked.

"Well, when Dick and Jason have nightmares, sometimes they tell me it makes them fell less alone." Bruce replied. That made sense to Tim.

"It's the nightmare I always have. When I was younger I went to the circus and Dick's parents fell. I've tried everything I could to stop it." Tim said.

"How long have you had that nightmare?" Bruce asked. He put his arm reassuringly on Tim's shoulder.

"I had the first nightmare the night it happened, after that a few times a month." He looked at his feet dangling off the sofa.

"You can always come to me or Alfred if you have another nightmare." Bruce offered. That was nice Tim thought, but he wasn't a baby. He could imagine his father if he ran to him after a nightmare. His father would have slapped him and tell him to be a mature person. His mother was a heavy sleeper so waking her would be a miracle in itself.  
He would not be a nuisance to Mr. Wayne, Batman didn't need any distractions.

A little while later Jason and Tim decided to play hide and seek. Running and shouting chorused through the old manor. Bruce smiled as they ran around playing.  
The smile dropped when Tim ran into him, more importantly, the syringe of sodium pentothal Bruce was carrying to the Batcave. Bruce couldn't believe it. Little nine year old, Tim Drake ran into him while he was hold truth serum, effectively injecting himself with it. Jason materialized beside him, as Tim sat down dazed.

"Are you alright? I never thought that would happen, I am so sorry." Bruce said. When Tim didn't answer he asked, "Do you know who I am? Who you are."

"I know you didn't mean to, you're Batman you never hurt the innocent. I am Timothy Jackson Drake." Jason and Bruce exchanged glances.

"How'd you figure it out Tim?" Jason asked. Tim still sitting down with a dazed expression made a face.

"It was pretty simple. I saw the last show of the Flying Graysons, a little later Robin showed up doing jumps and flips only few acrobats could. I looked up what happened to Dick Grayson, when I saw you adopted him," He pointed to Bruce. "It clicked, I knew whoever was Batman had to have money and a large setup."  
Tim looked at Bruce. "What was in that?"

Bruce grimaced, "Truth serum."

"That makes sense. I never told anyone, I knew your identity. I would die before I told." He looked at both of them pleadingly. "Don't send me away. Please, I promise I will be good."

Bruce was a man of few words and hugs. He pulled Tim into a hug as he started to cry overwhelmed; by the thought of living by himself after living at Wayne Manor. For all his trying he got attached, he didn't want to leave.

"Shh, it's okay. You'll always be welcome here. I'm not going to send you away." He pulled Jason in the hug too. They stared that way for a while Tim crying Bruce reassuring him and Jason awkwardly patting him on the back.When Tim stopped crying they sat in the floor. Jason had his hand on Tim's shoulder.

"It's cool that you learned our identities, now I can tell you crazy awesome stories about being Robin. I can teach you to fight and we can kick Dick's butt when we spar." Jason   
laughed. "You like my little brother, I am never sending you away. I would beat up anyone who suggested it."

Tim smiled when Jason said that. "I'm sorry, I cried I shouldn't have done that."

Bruce smiled and replied, "You know how many times, Dick and Jason cried? A lot, they were worse than teen aged girls." Tim sniffled.  
"Let's go get some cookies, I am so sorry that I accidently injected you with sodium pentothal."

Alfred shook his head when Bruce walked into the kitchen looking guilty, Tim was sniffling like he had been crying long and hard, and Jason had his arm around Tim's should smiling. Jason was thinking about cookies.

"What happened?" honestly nothing surprised Alfred anymore.  
"Tim, knows our identities!" Jason said happily.

"How did that happen, why is he crying?" Alfred asked as Bruce looked even guiltier.  
Alfred listen to Jason tell the story between bites of snickerdoodle cookies. Some things could still shock him, Alfred thought. Half of Gotham would never come close to Batman's identity yet, a child knew and kept it quiet.

"Master Timothy, you are a genius." Alfred looked at the small child that was as smart, as he was insecure.  
That night Jason gave Tim a tour to the Batcave and rules where laid down.

1\. Bruce, Jason, Dick or Alfred had to be there with him.

2\. No touching anything alien in origin

3\. No one could be told of its existence

Tim gladly accepted the rules and was speechless at the Batcave. Life kept getting better Tim thought to himself. He and Jason had fun as, Jason reenacted cases with a flourish making his part bigger as he retold it. He went to bed when they went on patrol.  
That night he didn't have any nightmares. It was refreshing, to say the least. He felt relieved that Bruce wasn't going to kick him out, Jason had told him he was like his little brother. Alfred told him he was a genius. It was strange he felt… loved.

The next morning when Jason was in the middle of retelling the last night's patrol, full in kicking and imitating a the bad guys, Dick showed up.  
"Jason, what are you doing? Tim don't look Jason has gone crazy pretending he's Robin." He started nervously laughing. "Bruce why aren't you freaking out."

"I know Nightwing. " Tim said laughing at the face Nightwings was making.

"It's true, he figured it out because you love to showboat as Robin." Jason said laughing at Dick too.

Bruce explained to Dick, minus the crying in the floor and awkward hugs. Dick was surprised.

"You stabbed him with SODIAM PENTOTHOL!" Dick exclaimed.

"It was an accident, even Tim said so." Bruce said, he still felt guilty because of it.

"I will never let you live this down, Bruce. Keep all sharp objects away from Bruce, he is not to be trusted!" Dick said laughing.  
All that day Dick would look at Bruce and burst out laughing. Jason was catching Tim up on his Robin escapades, Jason loved having someone he could tell stories to. He could find no better audience than Tim, who listened with rapt attention.

Spring slowly had given way to summer, July hit and a package was delivered to a Timothy J. Drake from his parents. It was large and heavy; it felt like books. Tim looked at with delight, his parents hadn't forgotten his birthday this year! Alfred carried the package to the kitchen and handed Tim scissors.  
Tim tore into it revealing books… just learning to read books. Alfred watched as Tim's delight faded.

"What is it, Master Timothy?" Alfred asked. Tim forced a smile, he was glad they remembered.

"Nothing Alfred, see what my parents got me as a present." He held up "Pete The Cat and His Groovy Buttons". Alfred knew that for a child that had read all of Tolkien's work, kid books seemed like a mess of nonsense.

Alfred would make sure that Tim would have better birthday present. His birthday was eighteen days away, Jason would have ideas. Jason and Tim were closer than most brothers Alfred reflected.

Tim had finished with his physical therapy for the day. Jason had promised to teach him how to fight, he had been looking forward to it. It was awesome if Bruce wasn't too busy he would watch, while Jason instructed and they slowly would go over kicks and punches.

Jason was in a good mood, so he was more patient than usual. He enjoyed teaching Tim, he had come to think of him as his best friend and little brother.

"Tim, if you kick that high you need to put more power behind it, otherwise someone will grab your foot and twist. Lower and more thrust." Jason showed the kick and Tim did it better that time.

"Much better, you are doing great." Jason praised. They practiced more kicks and then punches, they wouldn't start working bags till Tim's arm had completely healed. Two hours of learning and teaching, they flopped down on the training mats in the batcave.

"Thanks for teaching me Jason. This is a lot of fun." Tim said sweat had matted his black hair to his forehead.

Jason rolled on his back and whispered, "Fun, it nearly killed me. You practice it until you get it perfect."

"I want to get it perfect. Let's go get cookies and milk." Jason got up slowly, as if he were an old man. Tim leapt up and they raced to the kitchen.  
Alfred was surprised at how hungry the two boys seemed, but then Jason explained.

"We trained for two hours." He took a big bite, "Tim is getting better, I think Bruce and Dick will be surprised. " Bruce had to spend all day at WE so Jason and Tim did what they wanted. Tim showed Jason the books his parents sent.

"Tim, do they think you are five, "Biscuit the Dog" and "Dick and Jane" I mean I know you a genius. Do they have any clue?" Tim didn't show him the note they had included in the package.  
Timothy,  
Enjoy the books if you have any trouble sounding out the words ask for help. Happy eighth birthday.

Mother and Father

Jason didn't need to know they thought he was an eight year old who, had trouble reading according to his parents. Tim laughed and spoke up "I don't think they ever paid much attention to me to begin with they always had something more important than me going on. I once had a nanny, that paid attention to what I liked, but she left after two years." He thought fondly of Marie. She had helped learn him how to read, he would always love her for that.

"My mom was great before, her and Dad would take me to the park and we'd get ice cream." Jason thought back to those days. "Dad, stole a few cars and got busted. He died in a prison fight. Mom she well, she got messed up on drugs. She just left and didn't come back on night." Jason told him.

"I'm sorry, you sound like you had some good times." Tim said.

Jason smiled, "We did. Once, Dad tried to make pancakes but, he put parsley in it. Mom never trusted him in the kitchen." Tim and Jason laughed at the story.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Jason asked changing the subject.

"I don't know. What do people get for their birthday?" Tim asked in all seriousness.

"Different things I got some clothes, a game, and once a bike. It just depends on what you like." Jason replied.

Tim thought about it as he put the children's books in his bookcase. Jason walked over to the window he looked out for a few minutes.

"Someone is coming up the driveway." Jason announced.

"Who is it?" Tim asked as he walked over to look out. He knew who it was as soon as the couple walked out of the cab. His parents were back from their trip.  
Janet had a smile plastered on her face, hiding the headache and anger she felt towards Jack. She had wanted to go to Drake Manor sleep of the jet lag and pick up Tim tomorrow. Jack being the smartest person in the world, said no pick him up today he missed his son. So after their eleven hour flight here they were to pick up Tim. She wanted to murder that man sometimes.

She knocked on the large oak door. Tim had better be ready to leave. The Wayne's butler answered the door Janet hoped he wasn't feeling chatty. She kept the smile as she asked, 

"Mr. Penny, how it Tim? We have missed him so much."

"Master Timothy, is well his cast is off and he's almost done with physical therapy." Alfred replied. Janet had forgotten about him breaking his arm.  
"Oh, that is great." Jack said almost sarcastically.

Tim and Jason walked down the stairs, Tim noted his mother was dressed in a pink dress and oversized sunglasses. His father had on a blue shirt and kakis. They both were tanned and smiling.

"Ah Timothy, you've grown so much." Janet waved her hand for him to come closer. Tim came and she put her hand on his shoulder. "Go ahead and pack your things. Be quick."

"Yes, mother." Jason and Tim dashed up the stairs.

Alfred tried to keep a conversion as the boys were packing. "Timothy is welcome to stay anytime you are out of town. He has become close friends Master Jason."

"That is so sweet, Timothy is a little slow making friends." Janet was repulsed at her son being friends that street rat.

Tim hated to leave, but at least he had parents, he thought. He would come back after they left they never stayed in Gotham long. Jason talked as they pack his things. He hugged   
him, "See you later, little brother." Jason said.

They kept up some small talk until Tim came down with his suitcase. They could finally leave, Janet sighed in relief. When they were in the cab the short distance to Drake manor was filled with silence.

After the suitcases where brought inside the manor Janet and Jack forgot Tim and went to sleep. He thought back to earlier that day it had been good, he went to his room and practiced his kicks. After he had showered he realized he was starving. Digging through the cabinets he found a box of spaghetti and a jar of spaghetti sauce. He put a pot of water on to boil as he thought about what Jason and Bruce were doing. They would have already eaten supper. He felt guilty, he had parents maybe not attentive, but at least there cared. He ate his supper alone and went to bed. He settled down in his bed the best he could he had become used to the bed in Wayne Manor.  
They had been home for a week the seventh day, at breakfast Tim listened to his parents discussed their plans for the day.

"I need to look over some things at Drake Industries. I won't be home till six," Jack said.

"I am going out with some friends, Tim will go with me." Tim ate his cereal and thought about going with his mother. If he was good she might take him for ice cream afterwards, Jason talked about his parents doing that. However, if he was bad she would give him a disappointed look, and say something like, "Really, Timothy you must try to be good."  
After he finished his breakfast he excused himself to get ready to go with his mother. She hated when he didn't look good enough. Tim settled on a red polo and kakis he walked down the stairs. His parents were screaming at each other, they always fought. Tim sat on the bottom step as Janet stormed through she grabbed his arm and yanked him on his feet. Why did it have to be the recently healed arm? Tim wonder as it started to ache.

"Time to go or we'll be late," she told him. She got in the car slamming the door, she turned the key. Tim would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared as she weaved through traffic. At Eleanor's Nail Salon she parked and looked back to Tim. "Timothy, I need you to be on your best behavior. Please do not disappoint me."

"I won't ma'am."

"Good boy."

Janet Drake plastered a smile and motioned for Tim to stay by her. Tim thought the day would never end his mother and her friends smiled and laughed, but it seem none of them cared. They all seem so fake. Tim sat and waited patiently for it to be over. After hours of shopping they finally were done.  
Janet's fake smile disappeared as soon as they were in the car on the way to Drake Manor. She muttered under her breath about Jack being an idiot the whole way. Jack greeted her, she looked past him and said, "I am going to bed Jack." She walked to their bedroom Tim heard the door's lock snap. His mother stayed so angry after fights. It wouldn't be so bad if they didn't fight all the time.

Jack ignored Janet and instead went for Tim. "I want to talk with you, boy."

Linebreak

Tim woke up sore, somehow he managed to crawl up the stairs after his father passed out. His arms had finger shaped bruises, his ribs hurt whenever he breathed, and his shoulders had black bruises from where his father had held and shook him. His dad avoided his face, thankfully. He looked at himself in the mirror it looked bad. Bruises covered his torso his whole body seemed to settle in a dull ache. What had he done wrong?  
He got dressed in long sleeves even in the summer heat, and walked down stairs, there was a note on the bar. It read simply,

"Timothy,  
We had a last minute dig. Be back in six months."  
He was hurting, he just wanted to go to Wayne Manor. Somehow, they liked him; even if his parents didn't. He thought back to last night.

"Did you have a good time with your Mother?" Jack started out saying.

"Yes, sir." Tim had replied he could smell the scotch on his breath. Jack came closer. 

"Such the little good boy! Were you good for Bruce Wayne?" Jack seemed livid now.

"I tried to be, I minded my manners." Tim had started to ramble.

"Don't lie to me! You stupid boy. I can't believe you are my son. Disappointment that's all you are. " 

He started hitting him. Tim tried to get away. Jack was bigger and faster even when he'd been drinking. It seemed as if it took forever for his father to stop.   
He shuttered at the memory, his father had never gotten that rough before. Sure, he'd thrown him around, but never that bad. He could get those words out of his mind. Tim wanted to pretend it never happened.

He decided to walk to Wayne Manor. He hoped that they meant it when they said he was welcome anytime. It seemed longer than a week since he had stayed there.  
He packed his suitcase quickly, and walked over to the manor. He knocked on the door.

 

"Hello, Master Timothy." Alfred stooped to hug him. Tim refrained from wincing. His ribs were throbbing with pain.

"Hi, Alfred. My parents are on a dig, I was hoping I would stay with you." Tim said.

"You are most welcome to stay. I have cookies in the oven and lunch is in the making you, may help if you wish." Alfred offered.

"I would love to help." Jason ran into view.

"Tim, you're back." Jason grabbed his suitcase and put it by the steps. "It's been boring without you. Alfred has heard all my stories plus, we still need to train." Tim didn't want to   
train, he hurt and if they saw the bruises they would knew he was bad. Why else would his father and mother be disappointed in him and hit him?

"I promised Alfred I would help him make lunch and eat cookies. We can train later." Tim said. Jason started to tell him all the new cases he and Batman had started.Tim and Jason followed Alfred in the kitchen, Alfred gave out jobs, Jason cut up carrots and Tim rinsed the rice for a stir fry. Jason told jokes as they watched as all the vegetables cook down in the wok. They ate cookies everyone was having a good time. Tim relaxed they liked him. Tim leaned in a little too close to the gas range, the long sleeve shirt caught fire.  
Alfred and Jason pulled him away from the stove and ripped off his shirt. Jason was jumping up and down on the shirt until the flame died. Tim tried to cover the bruises on his   
chest with his equally bruised arms.

Alfred knew that his parents were neglectful, but this proved abuse. Little sweet Timothy Drake was abused. His face was flushed with shame. Jason had seen parents beat their kids plenty of times in crime alley. Tim didn't deserve that. No one did, but him especially. Not his little brother.

 

"I fell down the steps again." Tim said as he tried to keep the worst bruises hidden.

Jason wanted to kill Jack and Janet. "You can tell us Tim, Bruce could help you." Tim looked down at his feet. He wasn't going to say anything.

Alfred got Tim's hand. "I'll put some ointment on the bruises to aid in healing." Alfred led him down to the cave leaving Jason in charge of the stir fry. Jason wasn't happy, and barely agreed to it.

Tim looked so ashamed as he sat on the examination table. They knew. Alfred made sure that he could be seen by the cameras in the cave. Bruce would need to see Tim's injuries. Alfred dressed a few open cuts and rubbed ointment on the ugly purple and black bruises that covered his torso. Two of his ribs were broken, he wrapped his ribs trying to make it as painless as he could.

"I don't know why stairs hate me." Was the only thing he said while Alfred took care of his injuries.


	4. Chapter 4

At dinner Bruce had wondered why Tim was so quiet, and Jason so angry. Alfred had explained what had transpired at lunch, when they were, where neither boy could overhear. Alfred explained that if his shirt hadn't caught fire Tim wouldn't have told them that he was hurt.

Bruce had watched the security tape from the batcave thirty times. It never ceased to disgust him. He could believe how defeated Tim looked. He didn't want to press charges without, Tim telling him that it was his parents. Still he couldn't let him go back to parents, his arms had bruises shaped like fingers. It was a difficult situation, he wasn't sure how to handle. He was the Batman for all the good it did Tim. He needed a confession or Tim's word. Alfred had taken pictures in case he did tell who had done it.

When Batman and Robin were patrolling Jason was irate at muggers. Bruce knew he was mad at the Drakes not, per say the mugger. Patrol went well as Batman and Robin fought the superstitious and cowardly lot.

Tim went to bed that night he couldn't sleep, he didn't like that he lied to Alfred and Jason. He didn't understand why he lied to them. His father had hurt him. He had read books that wasn't what fathers that loved their children did. He must have fallen asleep pretty soon after that. He woke up screaming. It wasn't the same nightmare, it was his father was yelling and hitting him. He killed him and everyone was smiling and happy at his funeral. He was dead and everyone was much better off.

He wrapped the blanket around himself as he sat up as he tried to calm himself. Tim's heart was racing when he heard footsteps, Alfred opened his door and came in. Tim couldn't help flinching when Alfred put his hand on his shoulder. The bed sagged as Alfred sat beside him.

"Master Timothy, might you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I guess so. I know, you know I didn't fall down the stairs again." Tim sighed as he pulled the blanket closer to him. "My father and Mother had been fighting, she took me shopping with her. When we came home he had been drinking, Mother was still angry at him and went to bed. He asked me a few questions. I guess, I had the wrong answers he hit me until he passed out. I crawled upstairs to my room." He looked at Alfred before he started talking again. "Usually, he isn't that rough he'd throw me around a little nothing like this." He looked down at his pajamas where the faint outline of his bandage was.

Alfred didn't know what to say. Tim acted like it he knew it was wrong, but it wasn't a big deal. Alfred gently pulled him into a hug as Tim broke down crying.

"I dreamed he didn't pass out he killed me. Everyone was happier because I was gone." Tim said sniffling.

Alfred knew that Bruce and Jason would be back from patrol anytime he needed backup.

 

"I would be quiet upset if something happened to you, Master Timothy. Why, I wish I could give your father a good round or two from someone more his size." Tim looked up to him and hugged him back.

"I don't think he meant it. He was really drunk." Tim tried to reason.

"No, matter he shouldn't have laid a finger on you. Master Bruce can file charges against him." Tim sighed.

"They charges wouldn't stick. He would get a lawyer and things at home would get worse. Mother just yells, and father is good unless he gets into a bottle." Tim explained. "They aren't home much; it really doesn't matter."

Alfred wanted to argue, but he couldn't come up with one that Tim couldn't shoot down. Tim was tired so he tucked him back in bed.

"Good night, Master Timothy If you have any more nightmares you can come and talk to me."

"Night, Alfred."

Alfred left and went down to the cave where Bruce and Jason had already undressed and showered.

"Master Jason you look rather tired even though tomorrow is not a school day. Go and turn in." Jason gave him an odd look, but went to bed. Bruce looked shrewdly at Alfred, as he told what had happened.

"At least now we know what happened." Was all Bruce said he was still just as clueless as to what to do. He didn't want press charges and Tim not trust them anymore. It would need careful consideration.

The next morning, Dick walked in the manor he threw his overnight bag up the stairs. In the corner of his eye he spotted his number one fan. He ran towards Tim and wrapped him tightly in a patent pending Dick Grayson hug. He enveloped him in a tight hug and spun him around.

"How is my number one fan?" he asked. Jason ran towards him.

"Let him go, Dick!" Jason yelled at him grumpily.

"No" and he hugged him harder. Tim winced and Jason kicked Dick in the shin. Reluctantly, he let go of Tim, who now was holding his ribs and Jason was asking him if he was okay.

Dick was missing something. "What happened to Timbo?"

Jason mouthed "His dad" and pointed to Tim. Now Dick was more confused, what happened to Timmy? What did Jack do?  
Dick looked closer at Tim he saw his arms had fading bruises and under his shirt, wait was that bandages around him? There was more to that story Jason was bat glaring at him.

"I'm going to go talk to Bruce. Sorry I hurt you, Tim."

Tim smiled at him, "It doesn't hurt that bad now."

Dick walked into the kitchen where Alfred was baking a chocolate cake. "Where is Bruce? What happened to Timmy?" He asked.

"In his study, he will explain Master Timothy's predicament." Dick went away to the study. He passed Tim and Jason playing chess.

"Ah, Dick shut the door." Bruce said as he caught sight of his eldest charge. Dick shut the door.

"What is going on? Why did Tim wince when I gave him a hug? Jason kicked me for that." Dick spurt out.

Bruce explained and Dick understood Jason overprotectiveness, plus it made sense why Tim was so shy and reserved. "I am still figuring out what to do. I have a special mission for you tomorrow."

"Wait, it's Tim's birthday I want to be there." Dick started to whine. Bruce raised his hand.

Dick smile got bigger as Bruce outlined his mission.

"Challenge accepted, B." Dick grinned as he started to accomplish his secret mission.

Jason and Tim played chess as they watched a bewildered Dick walked pass them.

"Ha! Checkmate." Tim exclaimed.

"I can't wait until you feel better, you are killing me at chess, checkers, and monopoly. When I teach you to spar next, I've been thinking and you're going to learn how to block a   
punch. It's a lot of E&E in fighting escape and evasion. Escape getting punched and evade losing. I came up with that." Jason told him.

Tim smiled back at him. "What is it like, being Robin?" he asked pensively.

"Mostly, it's awesome saving people and you know after you get off a scary roller coaster, how your all shaky, but happy. It's like that, but better." Jason explained.

Tim hadn't ridden a roller coaster before. He thought that it must be the adrenaline to make someone feel like that.

"It must be great, did you ever see me? I followed you and Batman to take pictures."

"You did what?" Jason asked bewildered.

"Come to Drake Manor, we can bring them over." Jason followed Tim to the kitchen where they told Alfred where they would be going.  
The walk to Drake Manor was filled with questions from Jason. When they entered the Manor Tim stiffened slightly and walked directly to his room. Under his bed inside safe that held another safe, were all his pictures and newspaper clippings of Batman and Robin.

"I took pictures every night. I would follow from a safe distance and just watch." Jason looked at the hundreds of pictures that Tim had taken. They were really good, he had some that were blurry or just outlines, but not many.

"These are great! Most reporters are too scared to take pictures of Batman and Robin." Jason exclaimed. "Bruce and Dick will get a kick out of these. I can't believe Dick was that small as Robin." Jason laughed.

Tim loved taking pictures it was like capturing a moment so it could be treasured forever. Living at the manor he could enjoy moments were he was involved instead of stalking someone unaware. They didn't make him feel like he had to earn love. His parents always made him feel like he would never earn the right to be loved.  
Jason and Tim carried the safes to the manor, it was awkward and heavy, but they somehow managed to do it. After supper they showed Bruce the pictures.

"You took all of these?" Bruce asked.

"Yes." Tim said quietly he couldn't tell if Bruce was pleased or not.

"That's amazing. I don't remember half these fights." Bruce was surprised by Tim again.

"Where is Dick? I thought he might want to look at these." Tim asked trying to avoid attention.

"I sent him on a mission. He'll be back tomorrow." Bruce replied Jason was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
After hours of pouring over the pictures it was time to patrol Tim went to bed, while Batman and Robin went to patrol. Patrol was hard the Joker had escaped for the hundredth time. Harley insisted that he hadn't seen him. He tried poison the water supply with joker gas. He was caught early in the morning. He was placed in the revolving door of Arkham, but not before giving Jason a deep cut on his forearm.

Jason involuntarily shuttered thinking back to what the clown had said, "Stick around, Birdy we can have some real fun." He didn't want to see that kind of "fun" the Joker was thinking of. Alfred stitched up his arm and gave him a mild sedative.

"If you have any nightmare you can come and talk to me. That clown is pretty nasty." Bruce told him as he was walking to his room.  
Jason walked to his bed and collapsed into it asleep. His last thought was how he hated that clown, as sleep invited him to its welcoming arms.

Tim was woken up by Alfred. "Master Timothy, wake up. It's your birthday." Groggily, he pushed the covers back. It was his birthday. Usually, his parents forgot or got the date wrong. Alfred was speaking again "I have breakfast ready, your favorite banana chocolate chip pancakes." Tim hurried to get dressed.

Everyone was at breakfast Bruce, Alfred, Dick, and Jason. They said grace and ate, the pancakes were fantastic. Jason and Dick kept smug grins; it was a little unnerving. After breakfast Jason told him to meet them in the batcave.  
Bruce and Dick were already there they gave him a domino mask similar to Robin's. They all were in costume. There was a platform that Batman was typing into.

"O.K. Tim, this is our surprise for you. No names just, our code names and we came up with "Shadow" for you, just for today." Bruce told him.

Tim was beaming with excitement he was going to meet other heroes. Nightwing went first, then Robin, Tim, and lastly Batman.  
The Watchtower was decorated with streamers and most of the leaguers were there. Nightwing had succeeded in his mission. There was cake and ice cream for everyone.  
Tim turned around to look at it all, he was so overwhelmed he couldn't speak.

Along the wall Wonder Woman and Superman were discussing the party they had been invited to by Nightwing, they stared at the small child beside Robin and Batman.

"Clark, is he dying? Batman doesn't invite children to the Watchtower." Wonder Woman asked. Superman scanned the boy with his X ray vision. They couldn't count how many children the had visited in hospitals, they may be dying, but seeing there favorite hero cheered there spirit.

"I don't think so. He has two broken ribs and some bruises. No cancer or anything I can see." Clark replied.

"Odd, has Batman been seen with another fighter?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Bruce is a sucker for orphans, but I haven't seen any tabloids that he adopted another black haired blue eyed boy."

Superman flew over to the boy, "Hi, I am Superman."

"I know, do you like writing about yourself? I have been dying to ask." Tim asked as he stared at the Kryptonian.

"What do you mean?" he chuckled awkwardly.

"I mean does Clark Kent like writing about his adventures?"

"Is this one really your's, Batman?." Superman asked.

Bruce laughed even as Batman, "No, but he figured out all of our identities." Superman gave the boy another look sizing him up.

"I swear I won't tell anyone, I get bored and figure out secret identities." Tim explained, "Whenever you write about Superman it's almost like you were there. I did more checking and it fit."

"Who else do you know?" Superman asked, Batman thought he only knew his Nightwing and Robin's IDs.

Tim looked out at the superheroes walking around talking. "Nightwing is talking to Kid Flash aka Wallace West, nephew to the Flash aka Berry Allen. Green Arrow or in a business suit better known as Oliver Queen is talking to Black Canary aka Dinah Lance. Do you want me to go on?"

"Wow, kid you convinced me. Are they that flimsy a disguise or are you just that good?"

"He's that good. " Robin piped up. "I had no idea on some, he really knows most of them."

Flash walked, ran over to talk to him next. "So Shadow, Happy Birthday." He bent down and gave him a hug.

Green Arrow ruffled his hair and told him happy birthday, he blushed crimson when Black Canary gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Wonder Woman sized him up with a glance. She walked over "Happy birthday, child may you have many more." He practically was over the moon with excitement. Every hero there   
wished him a happy birthday.

"It was my idea, I thought since you knew about them, and loved heroes it made sense you'd want to meet them." Robin whispered to him as they their second slice of ate cake.

"Thanks, Robin you're the best out of them all." Tim hugged him. Jason blushed it wasn't very tough being hugged, but he hugged him back gently.

The party went on as heroes one by one left, both flashes took care of leftovers and took down the decorations.

Tim really like Wally, not Wallace, he made him smile. Dick introduced him they talked about chemistry, Wally knew a lot about it.

"Tell you what kid, I'll come over one day with Nightwing and we can do some experiments if it's cool with the Bat." Wally told him.

"Really? That would be so cool!" Tim was happy, beyond all expectations, they liked him.

"Sure will, me and Nightwing need to hang out more, plus Robin would probably like it too." Wally told him.

When they left Tim was a very happy ten year old. At Wayne Manor he peeled of the domino mask. "I'm going to tell Alfred all about today. Thank you, It was so fantastic. I was so surprised, you are all my favorite, still."

Alfred listened as Tim told him all about it. The old Englishman was glad he had a good birthday. Jason had suggested the idea, he was very pleased with himself for that.  
Alfred prepared his birthday supper as he talked to him Jason came in and talked to him also. Dinner was great, after it was over Alfred checked Jason cut.  
They played bored games and stayed up late watching Star Trek. It was the best birthday ever

Later that week, Bruce still wanted Tim to do something about the way his parent treated him, {abused neglected} Tim refused. Jason wanted him to punish them, Alfred wanted Tim to get treated better by his parents he wanted to pour out all the liquor in Drake Manor. Bruce wanted to go all "Dark Knight" on them.  
Down in the cave Jason and Dick were sparring, Tim and Bruce were watching on the sidelines. When Bruce asked if he was sure he didn't want to press charges against his parents.

"It doesn't matter, they aren't home enough for it to matter. I can handle it." Tim insisted.

"It matters, would you want something done if I left Jason alone and when I was home hit him?" Bruce asked calmly.

"Just let it go. It doesn't matter." Tim said.

"It matters when you have two broken ribs. I can file charges against them, and I can get custody of you. You could live with us." Bruce said quietly.

"As good as that sounds, Mother and Father would fight tooth and nail. They are all about looks, if their son got taken by the court it would ruin their image. They would fight to keep me, and they are the parents the court would be inclined to make me stay with them. I wouldn't be able to stay with you anymore they would hire someone to stay and make sure I didn't sneak out." Tim sighed "I have thought about this a lot."

"It sounds like. I don't like it, but it makes sense to have things like they are now." Bruce conceded. Tim was smarter than a lot of adults Bruce did business with, it amazed Bruce at how stupid Jack and Janet were to not see the potential Tim was so full of.

"Ha, I won that round, Dick." Jason said as he bounced over to the mini fridge in the batcave that was stocked with sports drinks. He walked over to Tim and Bruce chugging his drink.

"Hey, Tim you want to go a round with me? I'll be easy." He assured.

"Sure." Tim replied. As Dick left the mats and walked over to Bruce to get a good view of the show.

They fought using what Jason had taught. They had fun as they flipped and spun to avoid being hit. It was a good fight which, both of them came out without being hurt. Bruce and Dick watched both boys having fun.

"I'm glad the Jason taught Tim how to fight. Do you think he'll fight beside us one day?" Dick asked. Bruce stared at the boys as they pounced and ducked blows and kicks.

"I don't know. I hope he doesn't want to, but with training he'd be a better detective then me." They watched them and Dick spoke up again.

"Wally wants to know if he can come over, he told Tim and Jason that he would come over and do some science experiments with them if it was o.k. with you."

"That's fine just let Alfred know so we still have food when he leaves." Bruce stated. It wasn't a joke speedsters eat a more than a few teenagers going through growth spurts.

"Yes! we are definitely doing diet coke and Mentos!" Dick excitedly texted his friend.

Jason and Tim walked over done sparring Jason had won, but Tim had given him a challenge he would never be as big as Jason or Dick so he had to work harder when he trained.

"You both did well. Jason your kicks need a little work, other than that your form was perfect." He paused when he saw Jason face light up with a smile. "Tim good job being on 

defensive just don't forget to go on the offensive." Bruce looked down at both boys smiling and looking very pleased with themselves.  
Dick started talking, "Wally said he could come by today that cool with you, B?"

 

"Yes." Bruce replied and Jason whooped like a crazy person.

"Wally promised explosions!"

Wally was over in a minute caring supplies for all kinds of experiments. At first Tim was taken back because so few people knew Nightwing, Robin and Batman's IDs much less could come over. Dick saw the puzzlement on his face.

"Wally is my best friend from my Teen Titan days." Dick explained as Wally set up a table in the back yard of Wayne Manor.

"Ohh that makes sense, but I thought you weren't supposed to tell anyone? Wally and me go way back he would die before he told. I would do the same for him once a Teen Titan always a Teen Titan."

"That makes no sense because you're not really teenagers anymore." Jason broke in.

Wally laughed at that "He's got you there. So, Shadow is really Timothy, good to know. Are you related to anyone, let me guess your Alfred's bio child. I see the resemblance." They   
laughed at that Dick had told Wally not to mention parents. So He made it into a joke. Tim didn't care if his parents were mentioned at all as long as no one suggested they pay for what they did.

Their first experiment was diet coke and Mentos. After Wally dropped the whole roll of Mentos diet coke shot everywhere. Everyone laughed and had a good time watching it spew all over the back yard.

"The reason it spews like that is because of a physical reaction, not a chemical reaction. This process called nucleation. All the carbon dioxide in the soda– all that fizz – is squeezed into the liquid and looking for a way out." Wally explained when it the geyser stopped.

"You just made something really cool, so lame." Jason said.

"Sorry, but it's not good science unless you know the why." Wally super speeded the cleanup and set up the next experiment.

"Good science is knowing what and why. This experiment is pretty fun." Tim said.

They mainly made messes but, it was fun by the time the day was over all the food in Wayne Manor was gone. No one really minded.  
Dick and Wally got caught up with each other and got to hang with little brothers while not getting in trouble for making a mess. It was an all-around win.  
"Today was awesome, call me anytime you want me to eat you out of house and home." Dick laughed and he waved bye to his buddy.

Jason and Tim also said good bye that night they ate pizza and played bored games. Everyone was having a great time Alfred took a picture. He didn't know why he just felt like he need to do it for some reason. In the picture Jason was taking a bite of pizza as Dick was trying to convince Tim to give him half of his slice; Bruce just looked content he was smiling; everyone he cared about was safe. It was a good day and a nice night.

On patrol Bruce had to tell Jason things a few times because he didn't want to listen, otherwise it had been great. Would be muggers and car thieves would think twice before trying that again.


	5. Chapter 5

TIMESKIP ONE YEAR APRIL 27th

The Drakes had just left town after a week in Gotham Tim hadn't said anything but, that morning it was hard not to notice how stiff he was. It was easy enough to put together the abuse hadn't gotten any better even with Jason's teaching him self-defense. Jack would never willingly give up drinking. So Tim suffered through it a few days out of the year that they were in Gotham.

Jason was going through a rebellious phase he thought Batman's and Bruce's rules were made to be ignored. They fought often, Alfred would talk to Bruce and Tim would calm Jason down. It was a system that worked. Dick was busier in Bludhaven so he didn't come by as much as he wanted to.

After a bad fight Jason had stormed off leaving Tim a little puzzled he had walked past his open door. He saw that Jason had taken a bike so he thought that he was just going for a little drive to calm down.

He never came back.

He died.

The Joker escaped from Arkham and he killed Jason by beating him to death with a crowbar and leaving him with explosives in an abandoned warehouse. Jason must have thought he could have brought him in by himself. He didn't call for back up until it was too late. Bruce arrivied just in time to see the warehouse burst in flames.

Bruce brought his body back Alfred and Bruce told Tim not to look at it. He didn't want to but, he couldn't look away, it was a sad sight, Jason wasn't recognizable. His Robin costume was torn to pieces and stained red with Jason's blood.

There was a funeral for Robin all the heroes showed up. It was a typical day in Gotham dark, dreary, and the air was laced with gloom. Three or four heroes spoke a few words over Jason's casket; Tim couldn't remember much of it. Wally gave him a hug and that's when he really started to cry. Jason was his first friend and now he was gone forever. Jason was his brother who taught him so much.

Dick went back to Bludhaven after the funeral.

A month later there was a funeral for Jason Todd. Not as many people showed up, a few friends from school that was it. The cover story was a boating accident.

The Joker got out of Arkham.

Again.

That time Batman would have killed him but, Green Arrow stopped him. A week later Batman tried it again and Superman had to stop him.

Things weren't good at Wayne Manor, the Bruce that Tim knew died with the boy Batman failed to save. Tim knew he could never replace Jason. Bruce acted like he didn't exist anymore. Alfred was heartbroken. No one was untouched by his death signs appeared all over Gotham "Robin will Never Be forgotten."

Janet and Jack for once in Tim's life took an interest in his safety. After Jason's funeral they paid a visit to Bruce.

"I hope you don't mind but, with Jason's death it reminded us of our son and how much we want to be a part of his life." Jack told Bruce as they picked him up. They told Tim to pack all of his things.

Everything.

Tim packed all alone, all of his things he had at the manor, he kept the safe full of pictures under the bed. He hadn't looked through them since Jason died. Alfred packed him cookies to take with him. For a ten year old he had an awful heavy heart.

Alfred gave him a hug and Bruce couldn't even look at him.

Tim got into his parents car and took a last look at the manor. His mother looked back at him in the back seat.

"Tim dear, the company wants us to take a more personal touch. Surprise! No more trips we will be staying here in Gotham." Janet told him. Tim felt like he was going to be sick. He hoped that his Father wouldn't be drinking. He didn't think he could count on Bruce anymore, Dick was staying busy in Bludhaven. Alfred would be busy helping Bruce with Batman business.

Tim felt so alone, he lost Jason, Bruce, Dick, and Alfred.

At Drake Manor Tim carried his things up the stairs to his room when he got in he started talking to himself. "I guess I knew that it wouldn't be forever. I sometimes wish it had been me instead of Jason." he sighed as he put his clothes up. "At least he would still be loved. I really wish Mother and Father loved me. I wish someone loved me."

The days ran together his mother shopped or went out with friends; his father went to Drake industries and came home to drink a few glasses of scotch. They really wanted to spend time and get to know him all right. He hated that everyone saw a perfect family they never saw Jack drink too much and get abusive, or see that Janet wasn't as faithful as she vowed to be, she wasn't always going out with "friends" Tim would go to bed early every night because the nights were what Tim lived for. That and it was less of a risk of his father wrath finding him.

He would sneak out and ride his bike to watch Batman. It wasn't the same Batman that went out with Robin. He was more violent and he took unnecessary risks. It scared Tim watching him, it was not the same Batman who, ruffled Robin's hair or shook his head at the awful jokes Nightwing told, it was a different and darker Batman.

He needed Robin.

Robin was dead.

Nightwing made it clear he was never going back to being Robin.

Two weeks of living with his parents and watching "Evil Batman" he made up his mind in honor of Jason he would save Bruce. He owed it to his big brother, Jason would want Bruce not to go crazy. He had to muster the courage to go over to the manor and talk to Bruce. Make him listen to reason. And God help him, become Robin.

He waited till his Mother and Father left for the day and marched over to the manor with all the charts and graphs he made. He compiled all the evidence he could that Batman needed Robin. He was sorry he couldn't be a better replacement, he was sorry that his brother died, and most of all he was sorry that he couldn't stop it. He would have gladly died if Jason would come back and be Robin for Batman.

Wishing didn't get you anywhere, he looked up at the imposing oak doors of Wayne Manor and knocked.

"Hello. Timothy you're back it is been a while." Alfred said to him.

"Yes, and I have come on a mission. It's very important I see Bruce." Tim's courage was still strong when he walked in Bruce's study arms filled with evidence.

It was when Bruce said, "Go home. Be with your parents, Tim and don't come back." His courage wavered.

Undaunted on the outside he spoke up clearly, "No, Bruce I can't do that." He pointed to his graph. "These are nights without Jason. It shows that you get injured more and you beat mugger senseless. All while taking unnecessary risks." He pointed to his other graph, "Nights with Jason you were careful. Gotham still needs you and Robin. I can't be Jason, but in honor of him I will try to be Robin."

"Get out. Leave." Bruce yelled.

Tim calmly held his ground. "No, Gotham still needs you. You can't be the Batman Gotham needs without Robin. I can be Robin until you can take care of yourself."

"Fine. But on my terms, I will train you harder than Dick and Jason; first mistake you have to leave. I say you're benched you're benched."

"I agree." Tim said. He was going to save Batman.

Tim was glad he could finally come back to the manor even if it was to train, he had been trying to keep up his training. Bruce had him starting at lunch and wouldn't let him stop for at least five hours. He was very deliberate in his training he couldn't afford to make a mistake that would give Bruce a reason to send him away. Bruce was true to his word he was rougher in his training than he would have ever dreamed to have been with Dick and Jason.

Tim was glad he had gone to bed before his Dad had started drinking most nights. If he was sore he couldn't keep up as well. Bruce was much different after Jason's death he never asked about his home life anymore. Alfred gave him sad looks as he would work out. Tim liked it better that way no stupid questions about his parents getting what they deserve.

He had been training all day he felt tired and hungry it was the second week after he convinced Bruce he needed Robin. When he barely got home before his parents Jack was in a good mood and Janet wasn't, the house keeper had the day off so she called in take out.

Panda Express driver arrived. Janet set out the food on the dining room table. Napkins on one side sauce on the other food at each of their places. Tim ate his egg roll with plum sauce thinking of the first time he had Panda Express, it seemed so long ago. That was a great day.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean? I am eating." Tim told his father hesitantly.

"No one eats egg rolls with plum sauce. Tim, just try to be normal." Jack said exasperated.

"Sorry, Sir. I won't do it again." Tim hated that he had to say that. He like plum sauce and egg rolls.

That night Tim went to bad and slept hard. Bruce hadn't cleared to be Robin yet. He couldn't wait to be Robin, he had to be good enough he couldn't shame the Robin title.

He hoped one day he would be good enough. Good enough to be Robin. Good enough to be accepted maybe even fully belong.

Tim had started school back by the time Batman cleared him to go out as Robin. His Robin uniform was designed by all three of them, Bruce had worked on the materials Tim worked on the design and Alfred had put it together. This uniform had long sleeves and was completely bullet proof.

Tim went to school happy; that night he would fly as Robin. School was pretty normal some of the older kids picked on him because he was smaller. He was used to that. His mother and father had told him they didn't want to see a B. Tim thought sometimes that was the only thing they cared about him, his grades.

That night Batman and Robin were standing on top of a building looking down on the city Robin saw a car speeding down a deserted street. It swerved just as a young girl stepped out it hit her, the driver backed up and left the scene.

"Go to the victim, I have the driver." Batman left and drove off in the Batmobile.

Robin warily ran to the victim, she didn't seem to be awake until he was right beside her. Her legs were twisted, they looked crushed. She started to cough and blood foamed at her lips.

"Hey, I'm Robin, I've called an ambulance. You're going to be okay. What's your name?"

"Violet." She started shaking as she spoke. Tim had never been in this kind of situation before. His first night as Robin was comforting a victim not kicking butts like he'd trained for.

He started taking off his cape and as he wrapped it around Violet he whispered over and over to her, "You're going to be okay." It seemed like hours till the ambulance finally came.

The EMTs loaded her in the ambulance she was still holding his hand. He slowly pried his hand from hers.

"I've got to go Violet. You're going to be okay." He watched as the ambulance sped away. He felt shaky all over. He sat down beside a dumpster hiding in the shadow as he tried to catch his breath; convincing himself that she was going to be okay.

Batman called him, "I've got the bad guy. Where are you, Robin?"

His voice trembled as he spoke for some reason. "Same place."

Batman arrived in a few minutes Tim got in the batmobile and they continued to patrol. It wasn't bad for a first night. Tim prided himself in the fact he handled the situation and freaked out a little after it was over.

At the Batcave Alfred gave him a hot chocolate and cookies before he went to Drake manor. He didn't get much sleep before he had to go to school. After school a teacher wanted to talk to him, it made him late enough to miss the bus. He didn't want to make his parents mad by calling them, and he didn't feel right by asking Alfred so he opted to walk home.

It was through Gotham, but it wasn't so bad for eleven year old he wasn't scared. He used to walking and this was in the day.

He thought about Robin and how he finally understood what Jason meant when he said it was like riding a rollercoaster that high. It was scary you don't know what's going to happen. When he finally got home he looked over the files Bruce had sent him for that nights patrol.

Drug bust, five main bad guys. His parents came home they both had been at Drake industries.

"Jack, that merger is not going to work! Luthor always slants deals to suit him!" Janet was yelling.

"Fine we won't do it! I hate this business! I hate Gotham! If we had merged we could travel again." Jack screamed right back.

Tim sat at the top of the stairs as the fight continued. Screaming match went on for at least a half an hour or more. When they were done Janet called him down from his room. He walked down to living room where his parents where. Janet started talking when he sat down.

"Tim, your father and I have decided to take a little vacation. It's just a week the house keeper will stay with you."

"Okay, where are you going?" Tim asked.

"It's just a little Inn we want to have a little break." Jack said forcefully. Tim was happy he would have a free rein in the house.

"When are you leaving?" He asked trying not to sound pleased.

"Right now. Be a good boy and do your homework." Janet told him. They left within the hour.

Tim studied and did his homework and then went over to Wayne Manor to train. He sparred with Bruce and they studied the case. He was excited when Bruce said "Suit up Robin."

He hurriedly dressed in his uniform and climbed into the batmobile. Bruce looked at him he was so young he had hoped the insane way he made him train would make him quit. Instead it made him more determined he wasn't like Dick or Jason. He had to remind himself last night he proved that he could evaluate situations and deal with victims. Tonight would see if he could fight and think on his feet: drug dealers weren't know for mercy it wouldn't matter that he was a child. He was a smart kid he could do it.

They pulled out into the darkness that always seemed to be in Gotham. They went directly to the warehouse where the drugs where being made.

Batman parked in an alley a few block away from the warehouse he instructed Robin. "Put on the rebreather and keep it in. Try to stay close to me."

He was answer with a nod from Robin.

They grappled to the roof and quickly decended in from a skylight. The Intel Batman had gotten said that it was five guys thankfully it was true. They were caught off guard and had been sniffing fumes too long to put up a real fight.

They finished patrolling and went to the batcave. Alfred was there with hot chocolate and sandwiches. Tim told Alfred what had happened as he typed up his report.

"Very good, Master Tim. I thought you might want to know Master Richard is coming this Saturday." Alfred told him.

"Yeah, that's great." Tim ate his sandwich and left to sneak back in Drake manor.

School went on It was easy for Tim so homework wasn't bad to do before patrol. It had only been a week of being Robin but, found that being Robin had a freedom that he loved and was a target for major criminals. Bruce kept him at arm's length but Tim had expected that. Jason was Bruce's son he was a nobody, really a neighbor kid. He had been lucky that he got to stay at Wayne manor for a year. Tim would he never forget Robin was a necessity, he was to protect Bruce/Batman.

That week he enjoyed the silence in Drake manor. His parents always fought it was nice to only hear the music the house keeper played as she worked. He was almost dreading when they came back. At least when they came back it would be Saturday and Dick promised to come. It would be great seeing him.

In his room he dialed Gotham General. Ring. Ring.

"Hello, Gotham General, this is Nurse Lopper how may I help you?"

"Hello, I wanted to see how a patient was she was brought in last night a hit and run victim. Her name is Violet she's about twenty or so." Tim asked she had been on his mind all that day.

"Oh, here she is. She's in room 120 she's stable after surgery. It looks like she's got a lot of physical therapy ahead of her but, she's going to live. Robin saved her he called the ambulance and stayed with her."

Tim smiled as he thanked her and hung up. Bruce wasn't the only person he had saved.

Tim walked over to Wayne Manor happily, Dick was there and his parents had emailed him to say that they would be coming home the next day. As soon as he walked through the door Dick pulled him into a hug. 

“Hey, Timmy, I missed you little brother.” Dick said as he hugged him. 

“I missed you too.” Tim said, even though he had been around Dick it was hard not to be star struck by him. He was his childhood hero. 

Dick led him to the kitchen where Alfred had breakfast. Dick was glad that he was back at Wayne manor. It didn’t matter how old he got or where he lived he would always see it as home. 

Bruce sat at the head of the table with both of the boys at either side. Dick kept a steady stream of conversion. 

“I heard that you had to take care of a hit-and-run victim how was that?” Dick asked Tim. 

“Scary, I told her she was going to be okay, but I didn’t know. Later I called the hospital, a nurse said that she was going to make it. I was so relieved.” Tim said. 

“Wait, the hospital just told you? That’s against protocol.” Bruce said shocked. 

“I was surprised they told me, but I didn’t know how else to find out.” Tim answered. 

“Hacking hospital records.” Dick told him as he snagged a sausage of the plate.

“I thought I was only supposed to hack known and suspected bad guys. I can hack hospitals. Cool! May I try to hack the Pentagon?” Tim asked excitedly. When Bruce had taught him to hack, the rules had been clear, only necessary to a case. 

“No hacking the pentagon,” Bruce said as he smirked, “until you can get away with it leaving no trace.”

“Barbara taught me how not to trigger security systems, she thought I had potential for being a good hacker so she furthered my training.” Tim explained. 

“Barbara’s awesome.” Dick said smiling about his girlfriend. 

Bruce looked at Tim, “No hacking any important government offices without supervision.” 

“Hospitals are fair game, unless you look at records to black mail people. Jason once tried to black mail a class mate. He looked up his medical records and found that the class mate had AIDS, he tried to get the student to take the fall for him anytime he got detention.” Dick interrupted his story laughing. 

“Except, he looked up the wrong person, the kid found out his Dad had AIDS, and Jason felt awful, he tried to make it up to him and made it worse. That kid hated Jason.” 

Alfred watched them interact at the breakfast table. It was almost like before. Bruce was smiling and he wasn’t acting like a jerk whose head was stuck up his butt. Tim wasn’t as shy and reserved as he usually was, Dick had everyone laughing at stories form Bludhaven. It made the old gentleman’s heart glad to see the people he loved happy. 

That night it was short patrol because Dick begged Bruce for a short night so he and Tim could have a movie night to celebrate Tim being Robin. They made a presence stopped a few muggers. Bruce kept an eye for the bat signal it was a quiet night. They all enjoyed a well needed break.

Alfred made popcorn and milkshakes for Dick and Tim as they watched a movie. It wasn’t five minutes when, Dick felt Tim gently fall on his shoulder. Dick looked at Tim he was fast asleep. Dick thought he was the cutesiest little kid asleep on his shoulder his mouth was open a little and he started to drool. Dick put his arm around Tim and tried to get him in a better position, in the end he picked him up and laid him down on a couch.

“Man, kid are you tired. Being Robin will do that to you.” Dick whispered as he marveled at how dead asleep he was.

Dick fell asleep pretty soon after Tim. Alfred found them asleep on the sofas in the morning. The two tough vigilantes asleep on the sofa. Alfred thought back to when Dick insisted on his birthday last year to stay up all night watching comedies Jason and Tim both hated comedies and had complained to Bruce, but didn’t breathe a word to Dick. 

Alfred made breakfast as everyone straggled into the kitchen. After breakfast Dick and Tim sparred as Bruce critiqued. Tim left after to be home before his parents, he didn’t want to unnecessary make them angry. Sometimes after trips they were happy. He was getting sick of always walking on egg shells around them. 

The house keeper had the day off, so Tim was alone for hours until his parents arrived. Jack and Janet came to Drake Manor in time to pat him on the head and tell him to go to bed. 

Tim wished his father didn’t hurt him and his mother think he was nine. Robin could be brave, but Timothy Jackson Drake couldn’t even explain to his parents that they needed parenting classes and to stop drinking. 

Tim went to his room and preformed the nightly ritual of sneaking through the window and running to Wayne Manor. He was in his Robin uniform and on the street with Nightwing and Batman within minutes. Nightwing found that Batman treated Robin different than he had him or Jason. He expected that he would be protective, but Nightwing couldn’t place it, it was something like a barrier he put in front whenever Tim or Jason was mentioned. He knew that Bruce was terrible at any emotions, but that was inane. He couldn’t believe that Bruce was that much of an idiot to do that but, it wasn’t just that time he had treated Tim that way. After Jason had died no one was the same. Nightwing pondered it until, they ran into some Black Mask heavy’s. 

Nightwing laughed as he leaped off the building. Robin and Batman followed him. It was great kicking butt and making jokes as he did it, Nightwing thought to himself.

In the early morning Tim crawled into bed it had been a long night. He had to get up in just a few hours. When his alarm went off, he dropped two encyclopedias and walked down the stairs holding his cheek. A thug got in a lucky punch last night and so he thought it would be best if he just said that he fell out of bed. 

“Ow,” Tim said as he sat down at the breakfast table. He was holding his cheek with his hand. 

“Tim, what did you do? I wish you would pay attention.” His father berated him. 

Tim sat down at his place at the table as he told the story he came up with last night. “I got out of bed and the sheet was in the floor, I stepped on it and slipped and fell.” 

“Well, does it hurt too badly? Your father and I have a surprise for you.” His mother asked. 

“It doesn’t feel that sore.” Tim dreaded the surprise they never gave him good surprises. 

Janet twirled a spoon in her coffee as she explained her surprise. “Your father and I have decided that you are old enough to go society parties. A lot of families will be at a Museum Charity Ball tonight and we decided that you should go with us. We expect you on your best behavior and to be polite to everyone.” 

Tim wondered if he could just say that the fall from the bed gave him a headache. Charity Balls weren’t fun. Bruce had already told him that he and Dick were going. His parents were discussing something else now, and it didn’t look like had a say in it. He would much rather stay home and read case files.

After breakfast Tim and Janet went to get a tux. Janet hadn’t went on many clothes shopping trips with him, the housekeeper would get a bonus for going shopping with him. Janet found that many kids in the store were loud and acted nothing like Tim. Her son was quiet and did what she told him to, Janet was glad for it. 

They were done shopping in half an hour and had time to kill. 

“Do you need to go anywhere?” Janet asked. 

Tim was taken back never in his eleven years had he been asked that by his parents. He thought for a second and replied, “May we go and get ice cream?’’ He had always liked the stories Jason would tell about his family getting ice when Jason was small.

“Sure, we can do that.” Tim was taken aback by how that day was going. Janet took him to get ice cream and as they ate it in the Shoppe. 

“I know you are excited about the Ball, I think you will have a great time.” Janet told him. 

“I will try to.” Tim savored his ice cream, Janet had got it in cups because cones made a mess. Tim hoped one day she would stop seeing him as an eight year old. 

They ate the rest of their ice cream and left. At Drake Manor Janet and Jack prepared for the Ball. Janet had her hair done elaborately and Jack wore his best tux. Tim out on his new suit, it seemed that wearing his Robin suit would have been more comfortable even with the double layers of Kevlar and mask glue. The tux was stiff and scratchy. 

The Museum Charity Ball was brimming with high society. Donations came flooding in for the new museum. The air was filled with the sounds of laughing and talking. Waiters and waitresses patrolled the area with trays of champagne. Tim looked at all the people and searched for Bruce and Dick. Bruce had a glass on one hand and a model on the other. Dick was a little harder to find, he was in a corner talking to Barbara. Tim smiled politely to all the people who talked with his mother and father wishing the night to be over. He thought to himself that last night, the long fight with Black Mask’s thugs would have been better. He was jerked out of his thoughts with the sounds of automatic gun fire. 

Silence blanketed the room, as a group of men with guns came in. The leader started to speak, “Hello, nice rich people of Gotham, we want you to take off all jewelry and give your wallets and cell phones to us.”

The men started coming around with sacks and people emptied their pockets. Tim was beside his mother and a group of older ladies who, practically shook with fear. Bruce and Dick were still visible so Tim knew that Batman and Nightwing wouldn’t be coming anytime soon. When the men came to where Tim and Janet were Janet placed her amethyst necklace and earrings. Mrs. Fredrick the lady beside Tim placed no jewelry in sack, she was only wearing a wedding band. 

“Lady, put your wedding band in the sack now!” the man screamed at her.

“No, this is the last thing left of my husband. You aren’t laying a finger on it. Scum.” Mrs. Fredrick told him with venom in her voice. 

“If you want it that way, Lady.” Her raised the pistol at the old woman and fired. 

Tim’s Robin instincts kicked in as he knocked Mrs. Fredrick out of the way; he caught the bullet intended for her. Everyone looked in shock as fell to the floor with his blood blooming on his shirt. The leader ran to him and when he saw Tim laying on the floor with a blank point bullet in his chest he turned to the man and pistol whipped him. 

“Stupid! You shot a kid. Now we have to leave.” He motioned to the others and they left as quickly as they came. 

Janet got in the floor beside Tim, “Someone call an ambulance! My son’s been shot!” She started crying uncontrollably. Bruce and Dick materialized soon after they saw who had been shot. 

Bruce took of his tux jacket and tried to slow the bleeding. “You’re going to be okay.” He told him desperation in his voice. 

Tim had already passed out. Barbara put her hand on Dick’s shoulder “He’ll be okay.” 

“We don’t know that. Robin’s aren’t invincible.” Dick whisper with a tremor in his voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I am a nice person.

The ambulance finally arrived, Tim was quickly taken away to the hospital, Jack and Janet followed in their car. It hurt Dick’s heart to see his little brother so pale and unresponsive. He couldn’t help but, cringe at how Tim looked as they loaded him on to the stretcher. The two EMT’s had loaded his tiny eleven year old body on the stretcher, his head had lolled to the side. Dick couldn’t help but think he was too young to die, and ironically it wasn’t as Robin. 

Bruce’s white shirt and jacket was covered in Tim’s blood. It was unsettling to look at to say the least. The police arrived they asked routine questions. “How many perps? What did they look like? What did want?” 

Bruce and Dick gave their statement and left for the Batcave to search for the people who had hurt Robin. Bruce convinced Dick there was nothing he could do at the hospital, they both would grow crazy with worry. 

Barbara had promised to get to the batcave as fast as she could. She had to convince Commissioner Gordon that she was okay. He worried about her. 

Dick and Bruce suited up as soon as they entered the batcave.

Alfred greeted them worriedly, “I heard on the radio what happened, who was shot?” he looked calm, but, on the inside he knew that vigilantes had a hard time standing on the sidelines. Tim would have come with them if he was unharmed. 

“Tim, he took the bullet for an old lady. Nobody even likes Mrs. Fredrick. She is a hateful old woman who probably antagonized the shooter.” Dick continued to babble about Mrs. Fredrick and how she should have just gotten shot instead. “She’s ancient she’s lived her life. That woman never did anything good in her life. Tim’s too young, and he sweet, he’s a good kid. Why did he have to take the bullet?” 

Alfred put his arm around Dick, “It doesn’t do Master Tim any good to, talk badly of Mrs. Fredrick.” 

Bruce put the surveillance of the Museum Charity Ball they all watched as the people milled about, then seven gunmen entered the building. The men wore baklavas and went around with sacks to collect the loot they had requested. Bruce brought up the camera that brought up the man that had shot Tim. 

They all stared at the Batcomputer as Tim pushed the elderly woman out of the way, then as the men left, it showed Bruce, Dick, and Barbara running over to Tim

“Freeze it.” Dick said, as the man got up from being pistol whipped. 

Bruce ran it back, they saw what Dick was referring to; on the man’s hand was a tattoo. The leader had a distant Tattoo on his wrist they could see the outline of it, a clock with no hands beside it was a date 2-11-04. 

“Clock with no hands usually means a jail bird whose do a lot of time. What do you think the date stands for?” Dick said as they looked closely at the leaders tattoo.

Bruce grunted a little offering no real answer to his question. 

Barbara walked down the stairs to the batcave she was dressed in her Batgirl uniform. 

“I’m ready to knock some heads together. Any leads?” She asked. 

Bruce looked at her, Barbara’s face was set sternly she was angry, but was keeping a level head. 

“One, we all have informants that we can try to find information from. I am going to Iron Heights to check out a lead.” 

Batman got in the batmobile and left as soon as he said it. Nightwing and Batgirl took the bat bikes. Nightwing and Batgirl stayed together as they patrolled. The informants they had where nowhere to be found so far. 

 

Nightwing sighed as he climbed back on his bike after another dead end lead. “Seven men and not a single lead so far. It doesn’t seem right.” He muttered to Batgirl.

Catwoman dropped from the roof of a building beside them. She stayed in the shadows her outline hidden in Gotham’s pitch black night. 

“Kitten’s, I heard about the robbery and shooting. I thought you might want to know that one of is guys is getting wasted in Iceberg lounge.” She purred as she spoke. 

“Thanks for telling us, but why, Selena?” Batgirl asked she was glad for the information, also being very curious. 

“You know me, kittens I like harmless crimes. The boy that got shot he used to take pictures of you and Batman.” She pointed to Nightwing. “I saw him watching you, tried to scare him off, instead he insisted he would be fine. He would give stay cats to me anytime he found them.” She laughed a little at that. “Make sure the shooter pays.” With that she was gone with a swish of her tail. 

Nightwing and Batgirl where on the way to the Iceberg lounge as Batman arrived at Iron Heights he found a lot of men who had the tattoo with a handless clock; only one with that tattoo and the date. 

Kelvin Black. 

Batman left and headed to the Batcave with the break in the case. At the cave Batman found all the information he could on Kelvin Black. He was a thirty six year old, married once briefly, one child a girl, he was in and out of jail, and all his crimes where nonviolent. He would look into the ex-wife and daughter later.

If that meant anything, one of his men were a loose cannon. 

Nightwings comm came to life as he spoke, “Batman, Batgirl and I have a lead we are checking into at the Iceberg Lounge. Check in after.” Batman checked the hospital charts on Tim, he cringed as he read the damage. Bruce remembered the time he accidently stabbed him with sodium pentothal; how he held him and how he had to reassure him that he wasn’t going to send him away. He had been so busy trying to scare him away from being Robin, and he got shot just as Tim Drake. 

Bruce brooded over what he should have done when Alfred broke in to his thoughts and researching. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Master Bruce.” Alfred stated in a matter of fact way that had put Bruce in his place more than once in his life.

“Who’s fault is it Alfred?” Bruce asked tiredly staring at the Batler.

“Master Bruce, sometimes things happen for no explicable reason that we can see. In times like that you have to take the good out of that situation and focus on it instead, as I have said before The past cast a long shadow – but maybe the bright light of the future can dispel it.” He laid his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “I believe Tim will recover and be better than before.” 

Alfred hoped that was true, Bruce couldn’t lose another Robin, he couldn’t lose Tim. Alfred didn’t want to lose another grandson and Dick had already lost a brother. Alfred prayed that Tim would recover. 

 

At the hospital Jack and Janet sat in the waiting room still dressed in the fancy clothes. Janet had her elbows resting on her knees her face resting in her hands. Jack was pacing he had tried to sit, but couldn’t force himself to stay seated. 

“Jack, why are we such terrible parents?” Janet mumbled in between her hands. “Why did he knock the old lady down and take the bullet for her. You and I don’t have a heroic bone in us. Why? Why are we so selfish and awful to him? I took him to get ice cream today that was the first time I ever did that. The nurse asked me how old he is and Jack, I didn’t know. What mother doesn’t know her child’s birthday?” 

Jack stopped pacing and looked at Janet full in rambling about what terrible people they were. Jack thought back to every time he had hit the kid, not kid his son, sure he had been drunk, but he knew what he was doing. That it made it all the more miserable to think about it.

He looked at Janet and wrapped his arms around her; looking her in the eyes he made a promise. “We have to do better. He’s going to get better and we are going to be better parents. I am never going to   
drink again. We are going to get to know him and let him know we do love him. I swear Janet we have to do better.” 

Dr. Thompkins walked in the waiting room hesitantly, she had her opinions on the Drakes and none of them favorable. She started telling them what his condition was, “Surgery went well, Tim is sleeping off the pain medicine, and he’ll probably sleep for a few more hours. Thankfully, he was shot with .22 instead of a higher caliber gun, if that had happened he probably wouldn’t be alive. It hit and collapsed his right lung, we reflated it and have him on oxygen now. His oxygen levels were low when he was brought in, we were able to get it normalized. Right now we are monitoring for signs of infections. With time he should make a full recovery.”

Jack and Janet looked at Dr. Thompkins and it finally sunk in how close Tim had come to dying. 

“Can we see him?” Janet asked.

“Yes, but it will be a few hours before he wakes up; when he does wake up, don’t wear him out by talking. “ Leslie ordered them and then directed them to the room he was currently in. 

They walked into the room it was quiet, the only noise being the heart monitor that Tim was hooked up to. Janet couldn’t help looking at her son and she started to cry again. Jack had to admit that he did look pathetic with an IV in his arm and an oxygen mask practically covering his face. It strengthened his resolve to be a better dad. 

They sat down in the uncomfortable hospital chairs beside his bed and they waited for him to wake up. 

On the opposite side of town Nightwing and Batgirl where entering the Iceberg lounge. Neither really cared that subtlety had been tossed out as the went in the front and back door. 

People flooded out the bar as Cobblepot’s thugs tried to kick Nightwing and Batgirl out. The thugs were better trained than most, but no match for two angry vigilantes. After the had been K.O.’ed they found the man that Catwoman had told about. He was wasted and wouldn’t stop laughing. Dick was revolted at the smell of beer on his breath. The man was slurring and cursing unintelligibly. 

“Let’s drop him off at the GCPD, when he is sober we will get answers.” Nightwing said. They put him in front of Nightwing on his bike it was cumbersome to drive like that, but they wanted to personally drop him off. 

At the station they handed him over to Bullock. “This is one of the men that robbed the Charity Ball. Make sure he gets charged with everything applicable.” Batgirl told him. 

“Okay. Lock him up and throw away the key.” He joked. 

“If only.” Nightwing muttered under his breath.

As soon as they arrived at the cave Barbara left after she gave Dick a quick bye kiss. She had to go to school in an hour and she hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. Dick had taken a week of vacation so he didn’t have to worry about calling in. He had taken the week off, so he and Tim could train and do fun things. 

Bruce had fallen looked like he was about to fall asleep. Dick read over his shoulder, “Kelvin Black is he a suspect?”

“I think he is leader, he’s got the same tattoo on his wrist.” Bruce said as he sighed, “Any luck on the streets?” He asked.

“Some, Selena gave us the location of one of the gunmen. We took him to the police he was drunk and we couldn’t ask him anything.” Dick replied. 

“Dr. Thompkins called, she said that Master Timothy is resting now. He had a collapsed right lung. The bullet passed right through, right now the hospital is watching for any signs of infection. Dr. Thompkins said that she was confident that he would make a full recovery.” 

Dick pulled Alfred in a hug, which his “grandfather” returned.

“When Tim gets better, I’m going to slap some sense in him.” Dick said when he finally let Alfred go. 

“You’re going to slap him and say, “Let the old woman die.” Really, Master Richard.” Alfred said as Dick laughed relived.


	7. Chapter 7

Ra's al Gaul directed Ubu to place the corpse of Jason Todd in the Lazarus Pit. The compound they were in was secure, only his most trusted were allowed in. He smiled as he thought of how he would cripple the detective with his former partner.

Ubu put Jason's body in the pit, minutes went by before he came up screaming and covered in green from the pit. He tried to fight Ubu it was quite pathetic, he was subdued and put in a locked room. Ubu gave him food and water. Ra's didn't want his guest to suffer, not with the plans he had for the former Robin.

Jason shuttered as he sat on the cot Ubu laid him on. His mind cleared a little, and he thought of his last memory. Alone in a warehouse beat within an inch of his life and that ticking. The ticking of a bomb, the joker had beat him with a crowbar and left to burn. He remembered the pain and his blood everywhere in puddles on the concrete.

He died. Ra's brought him back. Why did he bring him back? He was angry and he wanted to murder the clown that killed him. The more he thought about it the more he thought that he wouldn't need to, surely, Batman had reached his limit. The Joker was probably already dead. He smiled, Bruce was his Dad and he loved him of course he would have avenged his death.

Ubu prompted him to eat. He ate while think about his family. Dick would cry when he found out he was alive, Tim would probably try to figure out the Lazarus pit, and Bruce would be happy he was home he might even hug him.

He couldn't figure out why Bruce hadn't saved him.

It was worrying him, Bruce would have saved him if he could have right?

Or would he have?

 

The more Jason thought about it the angrier he got. How did the freaking Batman not save him! Why was he left to die?

He curled up on the cot and began to quietly cry, he wasn't in Gotham anymore. He had no friends here and no prospects of friends. He had no idea where he was and blind rage was his only companion.

 

 

 

The first conscious thought Tim registered, was a loud irritating beeping, a dull ache in his chest, and something was on his face, that wasn’t his domino mask. His eyes slowly opened, he saw his mother and father asleep in the chairs beside him. 

That surprised him, but not really they had to look like good parents and so if he was in the hospital they would be there. He found that he could remember a little of why he was in the hospital. He was at the Charity Ball, shooters and then his stupidly, he didn’t disarm him and got shot instead. Tim hoped Bruce wouldn’t be angry, he know that he messed up, but at least it was him instead of Mrs. Fredrick. 

Tim chuckled and winced. He took a bullet for one of the most hateful of Gotham’s elite. He couldn’t think of a single person who, even could stand to be near her. 

Janet stirred she lightly stretched. Her once elaborately done hair was now falling in her face and she had a red mark on her forehead, from where she had used her arm as a pillow. 

“Oh, Tim, honey you’re awake. How do you feel? Do you need anything?” Janet asked, as she shook Jack awake. 

Jack didn’t say anything, he looked at Tim strangely, and his eyes looked a little puffy and red. Almost like he had been crying, but that was ridiculous, Tim thought. 

He pulled up the oxygen mask to reply to his mother, when he lifted his arm it made his chest hurt more sharply. 

“It doesn’t hurt too much.” He pulled the oxygen mask back down. He felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. It was hard to concentrate on what his mother was saying.

“We’re going to have talk about how things are going to be different from now on. Rest for now and we’ll the doctor when you wake up again.” Janet really looked worried as she said it. Tim wondered if the doctor was, maybe Leslie? And what the changes were going to be? 

The next time he woke up his parents had changed clothes, instead of what they were wearing at the Ball, they were wearing less fancy clothes. Janet called for the doctor, Leslie walked in a few minutes later. 

“Hey, Tim are doing? I thought you and I agreed no more meeting like this.” Leslie quipped as she took off the oxygen mask so he could reply. 

“It doesn’t hurt to bad, I’ll be back on my feet soon.” Tim was glad he was more alert than the last time he was awake. He blushed slightly at her comment. 

“We’ll see about that.” She check his bandages and did some small talk to put him at ease. “That was very brave of you, to protect the old lady. It seemed like a thing Robin would have done.” She kept her tone even and Tim know that she know who was under the mask. 

“I think if Robin was there he would haven’t gotten hurt.” Tim replied.

Leslie changed the bandages as she told Jack and Janet how he would have to be taken care of when he was cleared to go home. She was glad that Alfred had already told her that Dick would visit every day, until Tim was back on his feet. She trusted the Drakes as much as she trusted Arkham’s security system. She had wondered why Bruce hadn’t adopted Tim. She would be a willing witness to neglect and Jason once let it slip that Jack had abused Tim. Jason had been pretty upset about it, and then when Jason had died and the Drakes took Tim, she was shocked that Bruce hadn’t put up a fight. They were rich and could put up a fight in court, but Bruce was richer and had a plethora of lawyers. She never thought she’d see the day when she wanted Bruce Wayne the Batman, to take in another boy to be Robin. Leslie just sighed, nothing was ever remotely normal when you lived in Gotham. 

Tim debated about asking for Bruce and Dick to come, but decided they were probably too busy getting the shooters. A part of him didn’t want to see Bruce; if he decided that he shouldn’t be Robin, he loved being Robin. When he was Robin people saw him, and when he said something people paid attention. Well, he could take up a new identity and fight crime on his own. Dick and Alfred hopefully, would be on his side. He didn’t want to live with his parents with no breaks and no hope of being more than just him. 

Leslie had completed checking the wound on his chest, she declared, “It looks good the stiches will come out in about in a week or so. Keep them dry and don’t strain yourself.” 

“Oh, he won’t Dr. Thompkins, we will take good care of our Tim.” Janet tried to reassure Leslie. 

 

“Anyway, Dick Grayson called and said he’d come by to see you today. It will probably be a short visit, don’t let him wear you out.” Leslie noticed how Tim perked up. He still looked pale and tired, Dick’s visit would be good for him… if the acrobat didn’t do cartwheels on the bed. 

 

Bruce had barely taken any breaks on finding leads to Kelvin Black, so far he had found that he had two bunk mates in prison that probably were in robbery. He also saw that Black’s daughter had a rare cancer that caused large amounts of debit, Black’s ex-wife, Caroline held down two jobs and she couldn’t pay for treatment. Every time Black got out of jail he went to see his daughter, Jillian. He pulled the job to pay for the treatments, it was plain as day when he hacked in to Caroline Black’s bank account large amounts had been deposited. 

Kelvin’s usual haunts where with his prison buddies, in crime alley’s low income apartments. He and Dick would check it out that night. He did more digging and found that the person that Nightwing and batgirl had put in jail was most likely the shooter, he was Black’s last bunk mate in jail he had a long list of violent crimes he had committed. He was known for being a loose cannon and drinking too much. 

Bruce was still researching when Dick and Alfred left to visit Tim in the hospital. Alfred drove the Bentley to the hospital and they talked all the way there. Dick always had talked to Alfred whenever he was upset about something the old British man was comforting to be around.

“You don’t think Bruce will try to take Robin from him, do you Alfred?” Dick asked as they pulled out of the Manor’s long driveway. Alfred thought for a second before he replied.

“Master Richard, I hope not, but it seems like it would be a bad decision for both of them. Tim, needs Robin almost as much as Master Bruce needs him to be Robin. I don’t like how, young all of you are to be joining his crusade, but being Robin has helped you and Tim. Jason loved the thrill of Robin and you saw it as a quest to do good and get justice for you family’s murder. Tim is more careful than either of you ever were, he wants to be a good detective and Robin. He lacks confidence, which if he had it would be better.” 

Dick thought about what Alfred said before saying, “Did you just say I was a bad Robin? Sure, I don’t think as much as I should, and if there is a red head anywhere around me I get sidetracked.” 

“Master Richard, I believe that you know I didn’t say it like that. You all have different strengths.” 

They arrived at the hospital. At the front desk the nurse gave them a funny look at the impeccably dressed butler and very casually dressed young adult. 

“Hello, miss I am inquiring about young Master Timothy Drake, what room is he in?” Alfred asked. The nurse gave them another look before answering.

“Are you family?” 

“Close friends. I called Dr. Thompkins she told him we were coming.” Dick told her as he flashed a smile. 

“Room 286.” She said. 

“Thank you, Ma’am.” Dick said still smiling. When he was younger he did puppy dog eyes, the smile almost worked the same.

They walked to the room, Dick was surprised that Jack and Janet where there. Alfred had brought some cookies that he knew were Tim’s favorite he set them on the night stand beside the hospital bed. Alfred and Dick noticed how pale he looked. A smile lit upon his face when he saw them walk in.

“Hey Timbo. How are you feeling?” Dick asked. 

“Not too bad. I’ll be back on my feet in no time.” Tim said he tried to sit up in the bed Janet gave him a stern look. He couldn’t very far without it hurting so, he settled to stay laying down. 

“It that what Leslie said?” Alfred asked. 

“Not in so many words.” Tim replied. “Anyway, how are the police on finding the robbers?” 

Dick sat across from Jack and Janet on the window seat beside the bed. Alfred remained standing.

“I haven’t heard too much on it but, a friend from Bludhaven said that they were close to finding the perps. I heard that Nightwing and Batgirl brought in the shooter.” He winked in a way that only Tim and Alfred could see. Jack and Janet didn’t need to become suspicious. 

“That’s good.” Tim said. He looked drained so Alfred and Dick made their visit short. Dick wished that he could have spoken more freely to Tim, but with Jack and Janet they kept it light and with topics that was usual for young adults. 

Alfred slid into the Bentley and started the car; Dick for most of the ride was silent. Alfred let him think and didn’t pester an answer out of him. Alfred knew when he was ready Dick would tell him. They were almost to the manor when Dick started talking about what was on his mind.

“Do you think the Drakes will take care of Timmy? I mean he’s been shot and they never took care of him before. He looked so young and pale. At least with being Robin he can fight back against from psychos.” He huffed out a breath. 

Alfred knew what he meant nothing hurt him worse than when one of them was hurt. “I don’t know about you, but I would report it. If Master Bruce wouldn’t do anything I would file to have custody and see what, Master Bruce thinks of that.” Dick smiled at Alfred reply. 

“I love it when you’re sassy.” 

 

That night on patrol: Nightwing, Batman and Batgirl searched the last known address for Kelvin Black. It was a typical Gotham night fog all around, and blurry city lights. Crime Alley was well known for being the worst part of Gotham, anyone with sense never went there. 

They grappled to the apartments, everywhere around them looked dilapidated and old. They took the stairs down and kicked in the door the apartment. Kelvin Black bolted up right from the lumpy mattress he had been laying on. Another man came from the back door, at the sight of the Bats they tried to run away. 

They were caught easily and Kelvin tried to make up excuses. 

“It was the only way to save Jill, my daughter she doesn’t deserve to die! She’s barely thirteen there is so much I want her to see and do!” He was screaming at them as they handcuffed them. 

“The boy that got shot does he deserve to die?” Batman asked in a deep gravelly voice that caused many a crook to quake in his shoes. 

“He’s some rich kid. Eating off a silver spoon all of his life. He doesn’t know what it’s like to be poor and go hungry or fight for to be noticed by anyone.” Kelvin angrily yelled. He fought against the handcuffs to no avail.

Batman punched him out. 

The other man wasn’t speaking at all, Batman recognized him as his cell mate in prison. 

They dropped them off at the GCPD, the man that Nightwing and Batgirl had caught; ratted out his comrades for a lighter sentence. Dick was unsure how light it would be seeing as he admitted to shooting Tim. It was good night. 

They continued to patrol Barbara and Dick partnered up. Bruce said there was something he had to do. 

Batman grappled to Gotham General he snuck to the room he knew Tim was in. Jack and Janet had gone to Drake Manor for the night. He saw that Tim was asleep, so he gentle tapped his shoulder. 

“Oh, Batman.” Tim said as he looked up. 

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay.” Batman asked as Bruce. 

 

Tim shifted in the bed carefully so he wouldn’t mess with the IV. “I’ll be okay, I’m sorry I messed up. I should have disarmed him and not let him get a shot off. I swear I will be more careful, please don’t take Robin from me.” He paused as he looked at Batman, he couldn’t gage his reaction so he went on. “I promise I’ll train more I’ll do everything you say.” He was hoping against everything that Batman would keep him as Robin. 

“I promise I will never take Robin from you.” Batman gently leaned over and hugged him softly. “More training doesn’t sound like a bad idea, after you have completely healed.” 

Tim breathed a sigh of relief, he would be Robin as long as he wanted. 

Bruce started to talk again, “I also want to adopt you, we can go to court and prove neglect and abuse. You could live with us. I promise I will treat you well.” 

Tim looked almost guilty, “My parents promised that they would take better care of me. Father enrolled in an AA program and Mother has bought every book on parenting Amazon carries. I want to give them another chance, if it doesn’t work out I will tell you.” He smoothed the sheet as he looked at Batman. 

“Of course, but if Jack hits you again tell me that instant and he’ll get a visit from the Dark Night to give him a taste of his own medicine.”

“I promise, I hope they aren’t lying.” Batman left out the window noiselessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have about four or more chapters left, so stay tuned.   
>  I am really excited about bring in the Red Hood.


	8. Chapter 8

Tim was glad to be out of the hospital, but it was strange at Drake Manor his parents talked to him. He wasn't used to it. At first he wondered how long it would last, his parents treating him kindly. He thought a few days and they would be back to their old ways. He had gotten used to his father's rough handling and punches when he was angered and drunk, his mother was little better with her icy glares and lack for anything that didn't concern her.

Tim was glad that it was different, he didn't want to go to Bruce and be a charity case. He'd rather put up his parents than be a burden. He was useful as Robin, and Tim Drake wasn't needed by Bruce Wayne. He wouldn't force himself on anyone, that much was certain.

Janet cleaned and changed his bandages, she was gentle if not a little awkward. Jack tried to converse with him, it was uncharted territory. He had wanted it so badly, for as long as he could remember. All the other kids in school would talk about their parents; he couldn't because they didn't care and they never where there. Hearing about Dick and Jason's parents had made it worse. The nannies they hired could hardly make up for absent parents. In the back of his mind he'd always wondered if something was wrong with him or he was worse than other kids, if that's why other kids got loved and no one wanted him.

He was looking forward to when he could go back to being Robin. It might be hard now that his parents paid attention, but he was positive they would never know he and Robin were ever connected. His mother and father had always seen him as small and not very bright. Everyone else had a different version of him, Tim thought to himself, a lot of people have many sides that make them up.

He enjoyed Dick coming over every day. He would be polite to everyone and smile. Jack and Janet still didn't like him, but for Tim's sake didn't say anything. Their only consolation was, he wasn't the street rat that died. They knew that Tim had been friends with what's his name, Todd he had died, now that they were going to get to know him they had tried to learn about him. It hadn't gone to well. Tim didn't want to talk about the boy's death it at all.

In Tim's mind he still saw the tatted, blood soaked uniform, and then the memorial case. That symbolized that even Batman made fatal mistakes, sometimes he didn't get there in time. When he was in Robin mode that was always in the back of his mind Bruce was just a man, who might not always be there when he needed him. He learned to trust in himself. Tim found that being Robin was making him more confident and sure of himself and abilities. He could hack almost as well as Barbara, he had been practicing in his down time. Why did bullet wounds take so long to completely heal? He researched and found a lot of conflicting answers. He found out the most on a web site for writes. Tim felt a little creeped out at how many people wrote injuries for their characters.

One of Dick's visit he brought some scones that Alfred knew he loved, Alfred thought of everything Dick thought, as he skipped up the stairs to Drake Manor. He rang the doorbell, the maid, Isabell let him in and told him where Tim was.

Dick bounded up to Tim's room he found Tim laying on top his bed watching a documentary about Arkham's most insane while reading a book.

"Hey, you know the people who did that documentary had to change their names and move out of Gotham. They kept getting threatened by the inmates, one almost got killed." Dick said as he walked in.

"Oh, Dick you're here. I know, it's still a really good movie." Tim answered.

"How are they treating you, Tim? Your parents, I mean." Dick asked in all seriousness. He sat down on a bean bag beside the bed.

Tim looked up at Dick from his book. "It's weird, Mother and Father talk to me and actually seem to care. They act like other parents I've heard about." He answered, book completely forgotten now.

Dick didn't mean to look so sad it's just Tim deserved better than his parents, an eleven year old needed more than Jack and Janet. If it had been Dick no way, he would have ever forgiven them, he would never forgive them now for what they had done to his little brother.

"It's okay Dick, you don't have to look so sad. I don't need a hug." Dick was already wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him gently. Well, gently for a Dick Grayson hug. Tim didn't mind too much.

"Things are going to be different now, you know with our night time activities. Bruce is going to be better to you, he realized that he was acting like a melodramatic jerk to you. Barbara is still amazed at how well you took to hacking. You're a bat Timmy, that's never going to change." Dick said.

The visit was shorter than usual, Dick had an early date with Barbara they were going to the Policemen's Ball and he was taking her. Tim wished he could go back to being Robin, Alfred said a week more and he could go on short patrols.

That week drug by too slowly for Tim's liking. The first night back was like he never left, flying through the air and doing good in Gotham. They stopped drug deals all over Gotham it seemed fitting for the first night back. Then they check a few leads on Clue Master, he was sending Batman clues to what he was going to be doing next. Just weird enough to be classified as a rogue and not a thug with a crew.

It was a good night, they found that Clue Master had a formed a small band of thugs. They didn't know what he was planning, but with a rogue you never could be sure. The clue had mentioned something about "time ticking away."

They checked out places he was known to be, and then by luck something caught Robin's eye, a black and purple outline of a person. They silently approached the person, who as it turned out was watching Clue Master.

She jumped down and challenged him to a fight. His thugs had just laughed at the young girl, until she had given him a haymaker to his jaw. At that Batman and Robin joined the fight the thugs and Clue Master were soon tied up. Batman had to talk to Commissioner Gordon.

The girl who had beaten Clue Master looked very pleased with herself, her outfit was a black pants with purple running down them. She had a purple veil hiding her face, and a black and purple cape, with gloves that went to her elbow.

Robin started to walk towards her, she saw him coming and ran away. Robin sprinted after her, up a fire escape and on to the roof. She reached to get something, and threw it with all her force at Robin. It connected with his head.

He fell on the roof dropping his bo staff. "She hit me with a brick!" Robin rubbed the side of his head she had hit, as he sat up watching her dash on the rooftops.

She turned around briefly, Spoiler was glad she saw Robin sit up she didn't want him to follow her not kill him. She whispered to herself, "I actually, spoiled his plans. Robin is cuter than I thought he would be. Ha, Dad won't be around for a while." She found a safe place to change and snuck back in the apartment her mother was asleep still. She was still giddy over her victory she lay in bed and smiled. She had thwarted her father's plans and hit Robin in the face with a brick. Not her best moment, but it was funny.

She huddled under the covers and laughed. He father wouldn't be out and causing problems for everyone, especially her and her mom.

Robin was not laughing. Batman concluded his business with Gordon and was glaring at Robin.

"Report."

"I chased after her she hit me with a brick." Robin said as quietly as he could.

"She threw a brick at you?" Bruce asked in a tone that suggested he better not be lying.

"Yes, she threw a brick at me." Tim said indignity in his voice. "Don't tell Nightwing or Batgirl."

Ra's secret lair.

Location undisclosed.

Jason stood tall, he had been training for hours and beat every ninja yet. Talia, he knew was watching in a way she scared him, she was a very capable woman who, was used to things going her way. So when she broke up the fight he was surprised, not as surprised as when she called him over.

"Jason, I think it's time to take a break. I want to show you something." Talia cooed in her sultry accent.

Jason sauntered over to her, "What is it Talia?" he asked.

"Follow." She answered.

She led him to a room where pictures where laying on a table upside down. He angrily looked through them. She turned to leave.

"Who is it? Who replaced me?" Jason asked in a whisper that hardly concealed his rage.

"A nobody, like you." She told him and left.

Jason poured over the pictures they had been time stamped the earliest was barely seven months after his death.

Bruce didn't save him, he let him die worse than a mad dog in the street, and then he replaced him like he never even mattered. Another black haired boy, bet he had blue eyes and stupid running through him. Jason studied the pictures it looked like it might have been Tim, but they were blurry and the new costume hid more the cape wrapped around the boys figure making it hard to see. Tim, Bruce better not have let his little brother paint a target on his chest to dance in front of crooks and say "Shoot me I am a target!" Jason hoped it was a different idiot.

The closer he looked he resoned it couldn't be Tim, he was too small. Tim would have grown some and if he was living with his parents and being Robin, Bruce just wouldn't stand for it.

He noticed a stack of papers from Gotham, he picked the Gotham Gazette it was form a month ago. He flipped through it as he realized life had gone on for Bruce and Batman. He hadn't mattered. Not even a little.

He saw that a story where his little brother had gotten shot in a robbery. Bruce couldn't help him. He read further and found that Tim was living with his parents. He wondered how long he had been living with them. Why was he living with them? Bruce and Alfred let him go back to his abusive parents?

He read all the papers and saw that the Joker was not dead, and Batman had put him in Arkham. Only Arkham? He felt sure Bruce would have avenged him. He felt hot tears well up and run down his face. His family had replaced him and gone crazy since he had died.

He was coming back to Gotham. He was going to kill the Joker and maybe even, the replacement Robin. Bruce would pay for letting him die. Sadness was replaced with fury and rage He would get even with anyone who had done him wrong. He could be what Batman lacked, he could take out the drug dealers, for good. No more messing up kids. He formed a plan in his mind for his return to Gotham.

Things would be different this time for sure, he would train all he could with Ra's ninjas, be the best he could. Then save his city.


	9. Chapter 9

Tim tried to think back to what he could have done better. The girl in purple was untrained, but still good. He was going to find her. He was known unfortunately, for being a stalker. Dick had made so many jokes when he found out about his attempts to find the girl that hit him in the face with a brick.

Wally came by the cave one day unexpectedly, with a brown haired kid that looked like, his hair had never connected with a comb. As soon as his eyes connected with Tim, he ran over to him.

"You have to help me!" Wally begged Tim, "You see that kid has more energy than I can keep up with. Plus, he really has a hard time making friends. I thought of you, you're so nice and smart it would be great for Bart to be around you." Wally was barely making any since he was a pinch away from plain speedster talk.

"Guilt trip much?" Tim said irritated he had been working for hours and was so close to finding the girl, he had been working nonstop to know who she really was.

"Hi, Robin. You are shorter than I thought you would be. What are you working on? Could I help? I'm a speedster, just so you know." The wild haired speedster was running around the bat cave.

"Does Batman know you're here?" Tim said in a bland voice.

"No, I didn't let Bart know where we are or who you are." Wally said as if Tim was crazy. "I was at my wits end. That kid has a lot of energy and I can only take so much. I knew that Nightwing and I was such good friends, I thought that he and you could be friends."

"What about the Titans?" Tim asked he really wanted to work on finding the spoiler.

"Busy and so is Berry and Iris I'm supposed to keep him for them. I have a date in half an hour with Linda." Wally confessed.

"That's why you want me to watch him." Tim said.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. Mostly." Wally left and Tim was stuck with Impulse.

"So, Robin I can't believe I got dumped by my second cousin twice removed for a girl. You and me can do fun stuff though, right?" Bart wide eyes searched Robin's domino mask for the answer he was hoping for.

"What do you want to do?" Taking a break wouldn't be a bad thing and it was polite the thing to do for his guest Tim reasoned.

"I don't know what do you do for fun?" Bart asked.

"I like to skateboard and I train a lot." Tim offered he was not suggesting that he was a mathlete of was in nerdy clubs in school.

"How do you skateboard? That sounds like fun." Bart asked.

Soon they snuck out of a remote part of the Batcave, Bart complained about being blindfolded. Tim was glad Wally had dropped him off in civvies. They walked to a skate park in Gotham, it was a sunny day, but it wasn't overly crowded.

Bart laughed at Tim wearing sunglasses, until he saw how good he was at it. Tim seamlessly did a 360 hard flip. Bart had to close his mouth to keep from gaping.

"Dude that is so cool! Show me how." Bart happily learned the fine art of skateboarding. He had problems not using superspeed when he flipped the board. Other than that Bart had it down quickly, skateboarding required speed and balance. Robin and Impulse had both.

Tim and Bart had their fair share of spills and falls, after so many varail kick flips, double kick flips, and 360 hard flips it was to be expected.

Both boys enjoyed the day at the park. Tim called his parents to tell them he was going to eat supper with a friend. They found a little out of the way diner to eat at.

"You know the Titan's are thinking about asking you to join." Bart said, trying to come off as nonchalant, but it was hard seeing that his eyes were large and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You would want me on the Titans?" Tim said excitedly.

"Yeah, we talked it over. Superboy, and Wondergirl suggested it and I knew that Wally and Nightwing were friends, I was all in. At first I thought you were going to be a wet blanket. Thanks for being cool, instead of lame and being all like, 'Must work. No fun ever. Work.' Because then I would have said yes to being on the team, but only to do case work. " He took a breath and continued, "Now we can be best friends, I can't wait to introduce you to everyone."

"I'll have to talk to B. but that would be amazing." Tim said, he had always wanted to meet the Titans, he had met a lot of heroes on his tenth birthday, but no protégés. He always loved heroes and kid heroes like Robin had been his favorite. He was turning into his own childhood hero.

"We're having a meeting at the Titan's Tower in a week from today, come and we'll see about membership." Bart said. They ate and left for their respective homes.

Line break

Bruce was glad he had called Dick to suggest, Wally bring Bart over. He wanted Tim to have more friends besides the one in school. Bruce knew he had found it easier to make allies with masks than with regular people. He had discreetly vetted the speedster and made sure he would be a good for Tim to be with. If he got inducted in the Teen Titans that would be good, being around kids his own age that knew him in a mask.

Jason, had never been a Titan, he didn't want to be a Titan and was happy for the most part being Robin. He didn't want Tim to think that he wanted him to replace Jason and be exactly like him. They were so different, he had been surprised at how they became closer than most brothers. Jason was a hitter, and Tim was more of a mastermind. They were different as Robin, they both found it thrilling, but for Jason it was personal all the drug dealers they took in he treated them like it was the one that supplied his mom. Tim, was better at distancing himself, and working with the victims they dealt with. Bruce found that Tim was a lot like him, he hoped that he would change.

Bruce didn't want any of his kids to be like him.

He wanted them to be better.

Tim excitedly went to the batcave and told Bruce about the chance to be a Titan. Bruce smirked and said, "That's great, Tim you should look into it."

"I'm going to a meeting next week. To see about becoming a member." Tim reported.

Line break

The week went by slowly for Tim, Jack and Janet couldn't figure out why he was so happy, when Saturday came. He had told them that he had a study date for a hard test and was unsure of when he would be back.

Tim was trying to keep from being nervous as he walked into the Titans Tower in San Francisco. Wonder Girl was trying to balance doing a handstand with one hand. Superboy was trying counting the seconds to see how long she could do it. Impulse was sitting down eating pans of brownies watching it all unfold.

"Robin, come on in meet the gang." Impulse waved him in. "This is Cassie, Kon, and you know me, Bart." He said as if he would have forgotten.

"Hi, everyone." Tim said as he did a weak wave to them all as he walked in to the common area.

Cassie got down off her one hand handstand and slipped into a cross legged position staring at Robin. Superboy gave him a once over with his X ray vision to see if he was hiding anything. A pouch was lined in lead. Probably a gift from Batman, he was known to carry kryptonite.

"Nice to meet you, Robin." Cassie said smiling cheerfully.

Superboy "hmmed"

Impulse waved back and said, "Hi, Rob you should totally show everyone all of your skateboard tricks."

"Hello, nice to meet you all." Tim reminded himself that he was Robin, terror of the night in Gotham. Inside he wished that Jason were there he would love to have his big brother sling his arm over him and introduce him to his friends. He thought it should be Jason joining instead of him.

He would be the best Titan he could be in honor of his brother.

They got down to business and decided that Tim would be a part time member of the Titans, called in for missions or weekends. It would be nice he decided to have friends that knew him as Robin instead of, Timmy Drake small and meek. He really hoped that he wasn't developing a split personality.

Tim had a good time exchanging crime fighting stories and laughing at criminals antics. It was fun having people he didn't have to hide the Robin aspect of his life.

He snuck home in time to have dinner with his parents. They asked about his day it came to his least favorite part, the lying.

"I studied with some friends: Cassie, Conner and Bart. You know their good kids." Tim said nonchalantly.

"That's really good honey." Janet said.

"I know you'll do great on your science test." Jack said.

Tim was still getting used to it. His parents asking questions and taking a part of his life. Ha, just a months ago they would have never asked that. Scrap that, even talk to him.

It was a lot to get used to. His life was never the same after he broke his arm.

He was Robin, a part time Teen Titan, and he was Tim Drake. He was happy with his life.

Bruce was monitoring the police radio when a report of multiple shootings where coming in from all over. A vigilante with a Red Hood, duel guns, cargo pants, and black leather jacket.

The Red Hood disturbed Bruce, that was how the Joker started out. He really hoped it wasn't some whack job who wanted to be like the Joker.

Somewhere in Gotham Jason looked over the polluted skies and smiled he would do what Batman never would. He would really clean up Gotham, not just delay the inevitable escape from prison. He laughed as he thought what Bruce would say now about his 'little soldier', he wasn't going to be anyone's soldier anyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that isn't how Tim joined the Titans. It just worked better for this story.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce suited up to see the crime scene he didn't call Tim, he hadn't let him go after the Joker at all. Jason's death was a reminder of what he was capable. He arrived to see a six drug dealer corpses they had all been shot. He knew that these dealers had been dealing to kids, the police had never been able to get conclusive evidence on them. They got arrested a lot, but got out just as often.

Bruce walked to the Commissioner, "Any witnesses?"

"A kid. She said it was a guy with two guns and a red mask. He looked right at her and said that he was picking up where you left off." Commissioner Gordon said.

It was much worse than Bruce thought at first. The Red Hood seemed unbalanced to say the least. He was concerned if he got away with it now, he would become even bolder.

He picked up some of the evidence at the scene surprisingly, the Red Hood policed his brass and left no physical evidence. Whoever he was, he was trained. He would have to do research and keep his ear to the ground.

He arranged for Tim to spend more time with the Titans. He didn't want him around Red Hood; he had a bad feeling about him. He couldn't help, but feel like something bad was impending.

Red Hood was in his apartment, he had a great night six more dealers would never sell drugs again. That was a great start he would be back. He was working toward his end goal kill the Joker and get back at Bruce for replacing him. The drug dealers, well, he hated them and it made an announcement he was back in Gotham. The little hell hole it was.

He came back with a purpose, he started monitoring where and how Batman responded to calls with his… Replacement. The boy could fight, it was a slightly different style then one he used. It wasn't Tim he made sure of it. Tim's parents had come back and were staying in Gotham for the most part. He made sure that the bullies at Tim's school didn't bother his little brother. He had made a visit to all the school bullies and told them clearly that he would be back for them if they picked on any kid. Jason wanted to talk to Tim but, didn't dare he might tell Bruce and he didn't want him to know yet. He would know when he was good and ready.

The Joker would pay after Bruce had, he decided he would take the clown to a warehouse and beat him, make him helpless, but aware of everything around him. He would know who killed him and why. He hated Joker for killing him and Batman being able to save so many other people, but he was beaten to a pulp and left to burn.

Bruce would rue the day that he let him die.

He couldn't get a decent nights of sleep, he would toss and turn and if he could get to sleep it was filled with nightmares of clowns, crowbars, pain, waking up in the pit, and an overwhelming sense of anger. Jason found that being angry was better that the alternative, thinking about how little he mattered. It made him sad. He wished that he had stayed dead when he thought about it.

Tim didn't understand why Bruce was letting him go on so many missions with the Teen Titans. He was happy to be friends. Kon and Bart where becoming his best friends and Cassie was a level headed friend who, he appreciated she was wise for her years and all her enthusiasm.

He was still working to find the spoiler, but she disappeared when Cluemaster went to jail. He didn't patrol as much as he wanted in Gotham. Batman had his hands full trying to find the Red Hood. He had forbidden Tim from looking into it. Tim wanted to look into it, but freaky psychopaths were freaky psychos. Bruce didn't want him anywhere near Red Hood. This was Gotham it was crawling with the worst sort of crime, he trusted that Bruce would tell him when he needed him. They had a better working relationship.

About a month after Red Hood first showed up Tim was at the Titans Tower with all the Titans when something unexpected happened.

There was a breach in security, Superboy was subdued with kryptonite, Impusle was put it in an inhibitor collar and knocked out, Wonder Girl had just left to go to help Wonder Woman. The Red Hood invaded the tower and when all the titans had been taken out except for Robin.

He found the faker asleep in a room, Batman must truly be paranoid to have made him keep a domino mask on even when he slept in the tower Jason thought as he slunk over to the bed.

He pulled out a knife pulling it out and so close to the pretender's neck. He almost lost his nerve seeing at how peaceful the teenager looked while he slept. He could sleep like that once.

In that moment of hesitation the faker woke up his eyes went wide at the sight of Red Hood close to him with a knife at his throat.

Tim woke up after a tough mission with the Titans to find the Red Hood trying to murder him. He raised his leg and kicked the knife out of his hand.

"Faker, do you even know what happened to the last Robin? Batman's going to let you down and no one will be here to save you. Your Titan buddies not going to help, Big Bird doesn't even know you'll be dead till you're cold. No one is going to save you. You'll realize too late that you never mattered." Jason spat out.

"Why do say so much about the other Robin?" Tim asked trying to get him off balance as he reached and expanded his bo staff.

"Child soldiers die a little at a time, and sometimes all at once. Batman endangers and murders children. He leaves them out at night to be picked off by psychos. I am going to show him that. You aren't that special." Jason wished that he didn't do the monologue, but it was too late. He attacked the Robin that reminded him he was replaced and didn't matter.

"You're from Gotham, from your accent crime alley. You have an axe to grind with Batman; you're clearly trained well. Who are you?" Tim asked, as he blocked the throat punch Red Hood threw at him.

"I am a nobody." Jason said as he pulled off his hood to reveal a red domino.

Tim got knocked down by a haymaker that plowed into his face. It couldn't be Jason. Red Hood kicked and punched him mercilessly when he was down. A wild idea came to him, he pulled off his mask.

"It's me Jason, your brother."

Jason stopped immediately. "Tim, oh I'm so sorry." he hadn't cried since the day he found out that there was another Robin. He felt tears well up behind his mask.

Tim staggered to his feet, "It really is you, I missed you so much." He pulled Jason in an awkwardly tight hug.

"Kid, why are you Robin?" Jason asked as he returned the hug, it was the first hug he had in almost a year.

"You died and Bruce went crazy. My parents came back and I had to live with them."

"Did your Dad still.." Jason asked all the anger was gone.

He paused for a second thinking back to all the nights of his father drinking and him not locking himself in his bedroom fast enough. The first weeks he had been covered in bruises he had learned quickly after that. "Yeah, for the first few months he did." Tim looked down as he answered the question.

"Oh." Jason said as he sat across from in the floor.

"He doesn't do it anymore. I got shot in a museum robbery and a lot of things changed, Mom and Dad talk to me now, and Bruce stopped acting like a melodramatic jerk he even offered to adopt me. I wished I had almost died sooner." Tim said without thinking.

"Don't talk like that, dying isn't fun." Jason berated him.

"You know I used to wish I died instead of you. You were my hero and my brother. Everyone loved you, you were flawed and wild but, everyone loved you." Tim realized he was rambling so he stopped speaking and looked at Jason he wondered what had turned him so bitter and angry. He wanted to know why he wasn't dead.

Jason pulled him to a hug. "I'm glad you didn't die. I went through some weird crap." Jason laughed and started crying. It had been a long time since he had been told he was loved. Normally he wouldn't believe it, but the only time that he knew Tim had lied was when he said his dad didn't hit him. He wanted to know more of what went on while he was dead and with Ra's. Now wasn't the time he would be back.

"I'll explain later. I'll be back I took out your buddies in a nonlethal manner you'll want to check on them." Jason slipped out as quietly as he came. Tim checked on the Titans and left as soon as he knew they would be alright.

He arrived in the Batcave barely in time to tell Bruce who the Red Hood was then he had to go home he was already late. His parents had been expecting him an hour earlier.

He snuck though his bedroom window in street clothes and slipped downstairs to the dinner table. Jack and Janet chastised him for being late and they ate cold take out. For the first time since Jason's death he could eat orange chicken and chow mien from Panda Express without feeling sad. His brother was back for better or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Panda Express.


	11. Chapter 11

Jason couldn't believe his luck, the Joker had escaped from Arkham, he didn't have to break him out. All he had to do now was find him and drag the deranged clown to a warehouse and blow him to a million bits. He climbed on his bike and went to find what rock he was hiding under. No coming back from that, but he was far too far gone. He had been with the League of Assassins, he had been on missions with them and had killed for them.

They had resurrected him in the pit it made him angry and made him blood thirsty, the perfect combination for a killer, except he was a loose cannon with a temper.

He checked his loaded guns and ammunition enough, if the Joker tried to resist. He entered the warehouse that Joker was in and heard laughter the same laughter that echoed in his dreams about his death. He had to stop for a second, to stop shaking from rage.

Bruce climbed in the Batmobile and went after the Joker before… Jason could. He had so many questions, why didn't Jason come home? Why didn't he stay dead? What was his purpose? He knew why he was going after the Joker that much was simple. He punched the gas pedal in the Batmobile he had hideouts to check.

He always had felt he failed Jason, he wasn't going to again.

Tim was in one of the living rooms in Drake Manor when he got a text.

J. out. B. is going after him and R.H.

Alfred wasn't going to let him out of the loop, he looked up to his parents. "I'm pretty tired from all that studying, I'm going to go to bed." He wished his excuses didn't sound so forced even to his ears.

"Okay, honey sleep well." Janet told him when he step out of the room he could her saying, "I think we might need to take him to the doctor he's always tired and getting bruises." Tim didn't hear anymore he had to get in uniform.

He had been looking forward to a break tonight and then finding Jason and getting him home tomorrow. Well, this was Gotham, nothing ever went to plan and it always was bad. He climbed out the window and ran to Wayne Manor to get the R cycle.

He tracked both Jason and Bruce, Jason didn't find the tracker Tim put on him when he hugged him. Tim thought that would come in handy, he wanted to find him before Bruce did.

"Hey, B. have you found the Joker?" Tim asked as he maneuvered around Gotham traffic to the place that marked where Jason was. He poured on the speed when he saw that it was a warehouse.

The comm crackled to life, "No, got any ideas Robin?"

"A warehouse on Kane avenue. Don't ask why I know." Tim said as he cut through traffic.

"Wait for me to go in. I have called in Batgirl she will be watching other parts of Gotham I have a feeling this won't be short or easy." Batman said.

Tim arrived before Batman he quietly cased the building to see what was going on. Red Hood had the Joker tied up to a chair and was swinging a crowbar around. The Joker just kept laughing. The same laugh that was burned into the minds of every Gotham vigilante.

Batman arrived and met up with Robin after explaining the plan he looked Robin in the domino mask, "I need you to trust me with this plan."

"I trust you." Robin said.

They silently stalked in the warehouse, Batman drew out a knock out dart and threw it at Joker. The clown was out like a light.

"Now we can have some privacy to talk… is it really you, Jason?" Bruce, not Batman asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Like you care Bruce. Let me do what you can't and I'll go back and do whatever I want. You can't stop me." Jason spat out.

"I want to bring you home Jason, you're my son I want you back." Bruce said.

Jason started to pace before he retorted, "Why didn't you kill the Joker? He killed me! He beat me with a crowbar and left a bomb to get rid of me! Why shouldn't I do this, Bruce? How many people has he killed, how many would I be saving by getting rid of him now?" Jason asked he was seething, now moments away from attacking him.

"I was going to kill him. Twice Green Arrow and Superman stopped me. I wanted to get revenge, but I couldn't let your Robin Legacy end in me breaking the one rule I swore never to break. You think I wanted to let him go back to Arkham?" Bruce said calmly.

"Please come back, Jason. It doesn't have to be like this." Robin said in a pleading voice.

"You really think I can come home after what I've done and seen? I was murdered, dipped in the Lazarus Pit and trained to be an assassin. You know what I liked it, every dictator, every drug dealer, and weapons dealer, I liked it. I knew they will never get back up, it's permanent, not a temporary solution like Arkham." Jason said, he had thought about what to say when he saw the person he saw most like a father, who had also betrayed him.

"Jason, I would have done anything to save you. I don't care what you've done. You can start over, come home." Bruce said pleadingly.

Jason had to stop from crying he wanted home, but he couldn't trust home; he didn't trust Bruce. He instead did what he usually did, he got angry. He started to lash out at Bruce they fought with Jason using a style that was a mix of street, League of Assassins, and what Bruce had taught him. Bruce fought on the defensive not trying to hurt Jason at all. Tim watched as the people who taught him what family was brawled he did the only reasonable thing.

Tim got in between them, he darted in and got an uppercut to the jaw from Jason. They stopped at the appearance at Robin, stunned they listened to what he said.

"You're being stupid! Both of you. Jason, Bruce loves you he couldn't deal with your death so I had to became Robin. He will always see you as his son." He turned to face Bruce when he started telling him, "Bruce, just try being his dad instead of Batman and dad. I mean tell him you love him and bring him home even if he tells you no." Tim's cheeks turned crimson at his speech he had just told his childhood heroes.

Jason and Bruce looked at Tim and his words sunk as Bruce pulled Jason in a hug. "He's right I do love you and you're coming home. You're coming home son."

"Okay, Dad, but I'm not the same kid that lived there." Jason said as he hugged Bruce back.

"You're still you. We can figure out the rest later." Bruce told him.

Tim called the police and stayed till they got the Joker, who was still passed out. Bruce and Jason went to the Manor and called Dick. He was so surprised that his little brother wasn't dead he started crying tears of joy and started to drive over from Bludhaven.

Alfred took one look at the prodigal Robin and hugged him, "Master Jason, you've grown so much."

"Oh, Alfred I missed you. Do you still make tea when everyone's upset?" Jason asked he had been craving Alfred tea and cookies and he didn't want to explain that the pit had made grow.

"Of course, don't you know to never mess with an Englishman and his tea. I heard you were coming I made your favorite cookies." Alfred said beaming.

Jason slept in a guest room instead of his old room, which had too many memories lingering.

Bruce told Alfred what had transpired and then they went to bed, but not before Bruce checked to see that Jason really was home.

Tim woke up the next day, thankful for a Saturday he left a note for his parents and then raced to the Manor. Dick was already there sitting on the counter tops and hugging Jason every ten seconds. Bruce was smiling and Alfred was humming as he made pancakes. They were happy. Tim stopped for a second as he just watched them interact together.

He almost left, but Jason saw him and pulled him over. "You did good last night." He ruffled his hair and drug him over to Dick.

"Timmy, hug now. We are a family again." Dick said smiling. He pulled Tim, Jason, Bruce and Alfred in a hug.

Things were different to be sure. Jason lived at the Manor they had to come up with a story of why he wasn't dead, but he was legally declared undead. He still had nightmares, but he wasn't alone anymore more. None of them were, Bruce stopped cutting people out of his life. Tim had his family the one that knew him and chose him. Dick didn't stay in Bludhaven as much he stayed with his family and eventually married Barbara.

So when Tim's parents went to Tahiti and only his Dad came back in a coma they were there. When Tim found out that Spoiler was Stephanie Brown he made sure she wasn't alone being pregnant and almost friendless. He was her more than her boyfriend, he was there when she gave up her daughter. He was the one that held her as she cried because her daughter needed a better life than she could provide. When his dad made him stop being Robin he could still talk to Jason. Then Stephanie died and he was Robin again. Then his dad died, then Kon and Bart. Stephanie came back but she wasn't the same. They weren't the same. Bruce disappeared in time, NOT dead. When Dick didn't listen to him Jason made him and he also made sure that Dick told him in a better way that Damian was going to be Robin. When Tim chose to be Red Robin he knew that he still had family and he could come home. When he found Bruce and brought him home he was happy that his family was back together.

That's just what he did. He kept them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't mean to make so many hugs happen.
> 
> I just wanted to give Tim a happier story.
> 
> Epilogue up next week.


	12. Chapter 12

About a week after Jason was legally undead Bruce had a trip planned for all his boys. Jason was still working on anger management, but he was working under Bruce's no kill rule while wearing the Red Hood. They had a long road ahead before Jason was more like his old self.

Bruce took them all to Gotham Zoo they saw all the exhibits and went to Panda Express like so many years ago. Nothing was the same all of them had changed.

"Tim, you dog, I can't believe you go to school with Stephanie. Dick told me about your date." Jason said laughing.

Tim's face had gone a scarlet, "Just as friends. She has a boyfriend." Tim told him.

Dick took out his chopsticks and played with his fried rice like he was five. "She could be your girlfriend. I know relationship wrecker." He broke his fortune cookie and read it out, "The man who has two watches will never be certain of the time."

"That really cleared up things." Jason said, as he opened and read out his cookie. "People come and go, but family stays."

"That actually good for a fortune cookie." Bruce replied as he broke open his cookie, "Your smile is a treasure to all who know you." Bruce wanted to laugh, he knew many criminals, who hated to see him smiling.

Dick spit out some of the rice he was eating he was snickering so hard. "Your cookie is true, Bruce." He said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Tim opened his, "You will conquer all obstacles."

"I think we're all pretty good at overcoming obstacles. We are all less messed up than we could have been." Dick mused.

"Ever the optimist, but that one's new not as messed up as we could have been." Jason said full of snark.

"Bruce, you and me lost our parents at young ages, Tim's are douches' and you died. I think we are doing great, we are all models of perfect mental health." Dick stated.

They all laughed at that. "No one who lives in Gotham can be considered models of mental health." Jason said as he stole an egg roll of Bruce's plate.

Tim stole it off of Jason's plate as soon as he had dropped it on his plate. They were closer to their normal.

To an outsider it looked like a happy and exasperated dad taking his three son's to Panda Express. They wouldn't have guessed that it was Batman, Nightwing, Robin, and Red Hood.


End file.
